Ink
by RikaAltraz
Summary: Levy is assigned a very simple job: find out and catch whoever is stealing precious books from the Magnolia libraries. Gajeel is a Dragon running a secret organization policing Magic users on the Human side of the veil. When they cross paths, he can't possibly resist such an adorable face. Their target really doesn't stand a chance with both of them after the case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Levy stared at the building across from the beautiful library.

It was a horrendous excuse for a building.

An eclectic bobble of misplaced shops.

Glaring center of the facing wall was an obnoxious street tag style display in drip-dry paint.

Dragon's Eye Piercing and Tattoo.

Along the rest of the wall were less blazing images.

Lightning Computer Repair.

Perfect Match Dating Center.

Tinker Toy Shop.

Furry for Life Pet Shop.

Iced Sugar Confections.

Fairy Ceramics.

Cerberus Den.

Pretty upfront names.

Aside from the last, but given that it had some directions to the side of the building instead of inside the mall, she guessed it was the otherwise unlabeled bar she had passed walking from the bus stop.

She shook her head as she watched two men laughing as they walked into the mall.

She went into the library, wishing she had her taser at least.

Her job didn't require it, but she would have felt safer walking past that mall.

She went up to the desk and asked for the head librarian.

Levy felt as nervous as if this was an interview.

Her hands even shook slightly until she held them on her pencil skirted lap.

A very demure blouse and long, narrow skirt was considered appropriate by her.

A young man walked out and Levy frowned as she stood up from the computer chair.

"Levy?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'm Hibiki, the head of the archives." He said.

She shook his hand when he offered.

"You seem kind of young to take over such a huge project."

He laughed. "I get that a lot actually. But it's what I'm good at and my uncle helped me get this job."

Levy sighed.

"So I'm told you're here to help our problem?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

"You look quite the part. I trust you've been informed?"

She nodded.

"Someone comes in once a month and steals a precious book from one of the three archives of Magnolia."

"Like clockwork." Hibiki said. He rubbed the back of his neck as they walked the aisles of books.

"This will be the sixth hit, fourth on your collection."

He nodded as he led her to a door.

He swiped a card at the reader and she was assaulted by the wonderful scent of old leather and ink.

These were the rare and priceless books of history.

"Have you notified us of exactly which books were stolen?" Levy asked.

Hibiki flushed slightly. "Sadly...we can't tell. These books are so old we can't put the electronic scanners in them that would list them as removed from the building once outside the property."

Levy nodded.

The system had been implemented several years ago to all new books and libraries. Old books were still being processed with the inset spine chip that was registered to a particular library system.

But these gorgeous things couldn't be touched like that. Their spines were delicate, with no room to insert the chip and just glue the spine in place again.

She'd heard of new technology that would make it even easier to access literature, but took the fun out of physically holding a book.

The readers would come in several styles: individual books, series collections that would be updated as published, and personal collections which could be programmed to hold certain books or series. Libraries would be allowed to have the public versions which could hold individual books and the series collections, but individuals could purchase the much larger capacity ones and simply transfer data to their own for a set amount of time from a library unless they bought it on the store.

She liked the concept of easier access, but something just felt right about holding a real book. Especially these old leather bound treasures.

Hibiki waved his hand at the rows of shelves. "I suppose you're going to have to go through all these with me to check the records against their possession. I have a second tablet if you don't mind using it. I've at least gotten them registered electronically if not chipped. I just...couldn't do that to these precious things."

She nodded. "That will do nicely. How far have you gotten?"

"That row from the door all the way to the right front corner of the room." He motioned as he turned around to the row of shelves along the wall.

It was a good thirty feet long with thousands of books.

He'd been at it five months now.

"I know it isn't much, but I've been busy with the front getting all the books chipped."

Levy nodded.

"Understandable." She said.

"So, did you want to start today?"

"I'll be here until I find out which books were stolen." Levy said.

He sighed. "I'll try to stay as long as I can."

 **xXx**

It was nearing midnight when Levy finally finished her selection.

She worked the entire row to the left of the door and then four rows of shelves back into the archives.

She moved to stretch her neck as she set the tablet down.

The dimmed lights were annoying, but Hibiki had left hours ago and she didn't have the time to try and find the switch.

The library had been closed for almost six hours now.

She heard a click from behind her and a flash of light blinded her.

Someone dashed past her as she was rubbing her eyes.

She turned as they headed out the main door.

Levy sprinted after them.

She'd expected to at least get done archiving all these books before this place got hit.

Levy tossed the tablet onto the books on the shelf beside the door and pushed it open.

She hurried to the only real exit to the building and just saw a tall, thin man slip through the door as she rounded the corner.

Her sides hurt as she pushed it open in time to see him running for the mall.

The main doors had been locked a couple hours ago and she clipped down the library stairs as she tried to keep an eye on him.

He rounded the corner towards the bar and she hurried across the street to keep up.

Levy huffed slightly, cursing her short genes and her skirt.

Her combats and black pants were much better to run in, but she had to admit she was getting a little lax in that department anyway.

It never seemed to matter, her legs were too short to run and keep up without exhausting herself.

She liked her taser.

She rounded the corner just in time to see the flash of neon green hair dip into the door to the bar.

She hurried along and turned to go in.

Shit.

No way would she find him in there.

It was a sea of dim lights and neon glow.

She headed in anyway and wove through the crowd.

She caught sight of a hint of green ducking around a hallway entrance and hurried after it.

As she caught sight of the hallway she paused.

Lit up in the light of the elevator was a man in a dark old fashioned long coat and black pants tucked into soft leather boots.

But it was his hair and face that caught her attention.

Neon green hair and an aristocratic face.

If not for his long hair, he could have stepped out of an old romance novel.

She hurried down the hall as he jammed the button to close the doors.

"Wait." She called as the doors closed on him.

She pushed the unlabeled button on the wall, pretty sure the thing only went down.

There was no up to go to.

When it finally came back up and opened to her, it was empty.

She sighed as she stepped inside.

Just as her body cleared the doors, they snapped shut behind her.

She jolted and turned.

 **xXx**

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was there alright?"

Gajeel growled under his breath at Freed.

"Fucking hell, god dammit, you're supposed to be the smartest one around here." Gajeel ran his hand over his face as Laxus clicked away at the computer bank keyboards.

"Freed isn't used to the whole sneaking and running thing Gajeel, give him a break."

Gajeel faced Laxus.

"Stop defending your pet project Laxus. He'll never be one of us at this rate. I'm on the verge of dropping Natsu too."

"Chill." Gray said from the other side of the room.

Gajeel turned on him. Where Laxus was a beefy man like himself who was more than capable of taking and dishing hits, Gray was a lean fighter. He prefered the Magic he normally kept hidden.

Gajeel faced Laxus again and leaned against the chair the blond man sat in.

"Please tell me she's under control." Gajeel said.

Laxus sighed.

"She's in the Maze. She's terrified and lost. What more do you want?" Laxus asked.

He looked up at him and Gajeel saw the scar over his eye lit up in the light of the monitors.

Gajeel growled as his own wild Magic started to surface in his anger.

"Five weeks you've gotten in and out no problems, how was tonight any different?" Gajeel glanced at Freed.

The thin man shrank into his chair.

"I thought the Archives were empty." Freed said. "I've never had to deal with Hibiki because he leaves at closing. This girl was doing the archiving all night and I never noticed."

Gajeel sighed as he watched Laxus move another few walls around in the Maze beside them.

It really was difficult due to the laser walls being switched on and off constantly by the sadistic technology wizard in front of him.

Laxus had the same kind of wild Magic he did, but he used his regularly in his tech. The Lightning Dragon was a master with anything that ran on electricity.

"What do you want to do with her?" Laxus asked.

"Let me get to the Dark Room and then set her loose in there."

"You sure? She could be packing." Laxus said as Gajeel headed for the door to the hallway.

"Trust me, she isn't. Freed would have been shot if she had."

 **xXx**

Gajeel stepped into the Dark room.

It was so named because without the Dragon sight, it was pitch black. Normal people couldn't see from the tiny laser lights around the ceiling.

But just those thin red beams were more than enough for him and Laxus to see.

He watched the door from the Maze open and was momentarily stunned.

The tiny, fragile body running through the door in fear was breathtaking.

Once he got over the stunned feeling he was just floored.

Her scent was of terror and anger. But underlying that was a hint of sweetness like vanilla, the shampoo she used, grapefruit, her body wash, and the natural musk of a female.

Gajeel had never been so strung up by a scent before.

No...this was like Laxus and that Demon.

Laxus had been out of it for weeks when he had first caught scent of the woman running the dating center upstairs in the mall.

He could only focus on his usual work, and that just barely. He'd had no mind for the stuff they needed to do.

Not until he'd gotten laid.

The Lightning Dragon snapped clear and straight again for a while after that.

Every time he started going out again, Gajeel had told him to go bed her again.

Do it enough and go for a couple dates and the two had gotten married. Now he got sex every day and never functioned poorly in either job.

Natsu had been like that with the reporter woman keeping their actions out of the papers too.

Get laid regularly and he functioned fine. Now the two were together but not quite looking at marriage yet.

Gajeel took another breath as he watched her fumble in the dark.

It took him a moment to see her tears.

The poor girl really was terrified.

Gajeel moved in the room, heading for the lights.

"Hello?"

That soft, scared voice was the final nail in the coffin.

Gajeel turned the very dim lights on and she turned until she spotted him.

"Who are you?" Her voice cracked.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She stepped back as he moved towards her.

Gajeel backed her into the wall until he could brace his arms on either side of her and pin her in.

God she smelled so sweet.

He liked the mix.

He leaned in and she shrank away from him.

"Shh, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Her big brown eyes looked up at him, meeting his blood red gaze for a moment.

He moved to thread his fingers into that soft, silk azure hair.

She closed her eyes as he cradled her head with his larger palm.

She was so damn small.

If he hadn't caught the whiff of her maturity, he'd have sworn she was far underage.

He stood at least a foot and a half taller. He guessed maybe more.

The marks on the wall put her at barely five foot, but she was pressed against it on her toes trying to keep away from him. He pegged her at four eleven.

He felt huge compared to her. He normally felt big at six seven, but this was ridiculous.

At least Mira was a cool six foot to Laxus's six and a half. Model height gave her something. But she could still feel safe wearing heels with Laxus.

Freed pushed six foot one when he wasn't hunched over cowering from Gajeel's anger.

Gray topped at five eight, making him almost the shortest in the bunch, but Natsu beat him by an inch. Hell, they needed more people. Hopefully his new hires tomorrow would show and he could scout them for the team.

Gajeel buried his nose in her hair.

"I...I'll scream." She squeaked.

"That'll only give us both a headache." He mumbled against her ear.

He pulled away slightly. "And I said I wouldn't hurt you. Therefore I won't."

She opened her eyes and wobbled slightly on her feet.

The chase from the library had worn her out and Freed had nearly lost her had he not tripped on the stairs in front of the library and fumbled the buttons in the elevator.

Then the half hour in the maze had both scared her and made her wear herself out.

"You're safe with me." He said softly.

Those comforting words seemed to be the switch to her body if not her brain.

She collapsed into his arms and he scooped her up.

Her eyes closed as she gripped his shirt and her head fell against his shoulder.

He turned to carry her out to the elevator that led further underground to their private sanctuary.

Laxus caught up with him as he walked the bridge over the huge open area down below.

It was a rift between dimensions that they had found here.

Just a crack in the earth to normal people, a veil to the Magical side of life.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Laxus spoke softly.

Gajeel carried her to the door set into the stone wall.

The metal walks were the only thing giving access to these upper levels.

"Not sure yet, but I think I'll keep her."

"As a pet? That'll go over well." Laxus huffed.

"No...as a Mate."

Laxus stopped on the walkway as Gajeel pushed his door open.

"Like Mira?"

Gajeel nodded as he kicked his door closed.

 **xXx**

Levy woke to a warm bed for the first time in a long time.

Her normal living space was paper walls and single pane windows and just above freezing.

Her lonely mattress at home wasn't nearly this comfortable.

Not even the day she bought it.

This was like sleeping on a cloud wrapped in satin.

She couldn't feel a single spring under her body, nor an ounce of cold beneath the blankets.

She opened her eyes as her pillow shifted.

She shoved away as she saw the monstrous man from last night.

She had hoped it was a dream and she had dozed off in the Archives.

Levy felt a hand lash out and snag her wrist as she struggled for the side of the bed.

"I'd stay here if I were you." He said.

His voice was deep, melodious.

Smokey.

She looked at the side of the bed and gasped.

That fall might have seriously hurt her.

The floor below was at least twelve feet away.

It was then she realized his bed hung from thick chains from the ceiling.

It was very slightly bowl shaped, like a dinner plate.

"Who are you?" She pulled on her hand, but he kept a firm grip.

She realized she was stripped down to her camisole and 'shorts' style panties.

She reached to cover her lap with the huge blanket she had come out from under.

"Just relax."

"Not until you let me go and announce yourself." She said.

She didn't sound much like a member of the police force.

Hell, this was supposed to be her first real job after the training she'd gone through.

"My name is Gajeel Redfox. I own and run the Dragon's Eye as well as own and lease the rest of the mall."

He didn't let her go though.

She looked down at him in the soft glow of the lights above them.

His muscular, tanned body was bare as far as she could see, and covered with small implanted studs.

They ran down his forearms, his brows, his nose, chin, and she could only guess that he had more.

"I told you my name, it's only fair to tell me yours." He turned to his side and the blanket slipped to his hip, allowing her to realize he had nothing on under that blanket.

She blushed as she pulled on her arm again.

"Levy McGarden, member of the Magnolia Police Force."

"Ooh, a cop. I dig it." He grinned.

"You are holding a law enforcement officer against their will. This is a violation of several laws."

"I'm just keeping you from falling to an extremely painful end." He said. "Scoot in closer and I won't worry as much."

She edged away from the edge and his other hand lashed out to grab her thigh and pull her closer.

"Stop." She screamed.

He winced, but pulled her onto him.

His quick movements had her straddling his waist.

"I don't exactly fear the police darling. They fear me."

She stared into the red eyes from the night before and trailed her gaze on the wild black hair and fanged grin.

"Black Steel." She whispered.

All police ranks feared him.

He was known in the files as the Metal Dragon.

It clicked as she saw his fangs clearly.

He wasn't from the human side of the veil.

That long thought secret passage to the Magical realm. Occasionally users of Magic would come through and cause trouble and leave.

But none tended to stay like Black Steel.

He was a menace. But not just to the police.

To criminals everywhere.

He was considered the one who leveled the playing field.

Humans were nothing to a Dragon. History had shown that.

Before Magic was sucked into the mirror world and allowed through tiny tears, it ran wild and free everywhere.

Humans had once been able to wield pieces of that powerful energy.

Now it was gone from their reach and the knowledge lost.

Levy stared down at the Dragon under her.

He held both her wrists so gently.

He held her left hand to his mouth and kissed the inside of her wrist. Over her pulse.

It jumped at the action and he grinned.

Gajeel let her wrists go to put his large hands on her thighs, his fingertips teasing the lace frill of her panties.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Hmm. I had thought of keeping you. Maybe for a few weeks until you started to cling to me. Then bringing you back out to the human side of the veil again."

She looked around the square room.

"We're not on the Human side?"

He laughed, causing her to shift on him and reach to press her hands to his chest to steady herself.

The position was erotic to her.

She felt her skin flush slightly.

"No love, we've been on my side since last night. I brought you here to rest when you collapsed."

It had been the best sleep in her life. Warm and soft with nothing rattling or shaking off the walls or traffic noises or trains going by.

Nothing to interrupt a perfect night of sleep.

Levy turned to look for a clock.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Just after seven. Don't worry, you aren't missed from the library yet." He said.

"You know where I work?"

"You chased Freed into my building." He said. "Of course."

Levy tensed at the name.

 **xXx**

Gajeel felt her hands tense on his chest.

Honestly, he liked the feel of her soft thighs on his hips.

Just sifted slightly lower, remove that black silk and lace and he would have been in her already.

She pushed away from him.

"I need to catch him. He'd been stealing valuable books."

"No. He's been doing the same thing you're doing, just not as good." Gajeel spoke up.

He pulled the chain netting up around his bed again.

Had he known she was a runner like that, he'd have had them up earlier.

The opening leading to the walkway was left empty and he let her go.

She tried to crawl out to the walkway as he reached towards the edge of his bed for his soft pants.

He hated wearing anything when he slept, but he'd figured he'd appreciate a bit of covering.

At least until they were regularly having sex.

Maybe he could ease her into being as open as him. In the privacy of his room anyway.

He pulled his pants on as she hesitated at the entrance.

He stood crouched over and moved past her.

She let him jump to the walkway and he turned to keep his lofty bed steady for her.

He held out his hand and she actually gripped it as she carefully climbed down.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

He reached inside his bed area and pulled the neatly folded blouse and skirt out.

She took them and quickly pulled them on.

He pointed to her shoes on the walkway and she held the railing and his arm to slip her tiny feet into them.

"So what are you planning on doing?" He asked.

"I need to find the thief if he isn't it."

"Ah." He led her down the walkway to the stairs leading down to his floor along the wall. "You could use Freed to help in that. He's a capable Mage with Runes and Script." Gajeel said.

She turned to face him.

"He's a Mage?" She frowned.

He moved to his wardrobe to pull out a pair of leather pants like he had worn yesterday and a clean silk shirt.

All natural fabrics were the only thing his Dragon skin could stand.

Laxus wore natural cotton slacks and silk shirts for the same reason.

Natsu was an anomaly. He wore jeans and synthetic shirts all the time with no problems.

Maybe because he'd grown up on the human side and was never really exposed to the pure Magic of this side.

"Yes." Gajeel said as he changed.

He caught her blush as she turned away from him.

"As are you, but I suspect that you aren't trained."

"I'm a Mage?" She gasped as she faced him again as he tucked his feet into the Dragon leather combat style boots.

They still had a scratch in the leather where he had scuffed them in a fight with another Dragon.

The boots and his long jacket had been gifts from his father and mentor Metalicana before he vanished into the Aether Fields with the other old Dragons. Only a select few from Gajeel's generation were left until they returned.

"I can tell by your natural scent whether you are fully human and I can smell the Magic infused in you." He said.

She shook her head.

"At any rate, take Freed, he'll be much more use to you than doing the Archives with a man who stays by the minutes."

"I'll have to get permission." She said.

"It's nothing. Freed can walk in the library and access the Archives. No one will question him there." Gajeel said.

He led her to his door and pulled it open.

She blinked at the new sight.

The pool of water down below was steaming as the morning Aether flow heated it from below. He moved to tug her along as he saw the golden Dragon below slipping into the water with a woman.

Laxus seemed to enjoy being washed by his Mate in his Dragon form.

She had said it was relaxing too.

Meticulously cleaning all the scales on the car sized Dragon's body was therapeutic.

Gajeel knew that for a fact.

Maybe Levy would wash him.

It might relax her.

But he had his own pool of water to bath in, cycled and heated by the Aether flow.

He led Levy to the tear and she stared at it.

"It's safe." He urged her forward and she stepped through to the chilled passage he'd carved out a while ago.

He followed her.

 **xXx**

Levy stared at the elevator just sitting there at the end of the short stone tunnel.

Gajeel urged her forward again and pushed the button to go up.

"How long has this tear been here?"

"It's a stable opening actually. We disguised it as an unstable tear because humans would freak out to know that a genuine portal was deep under their feet leading right to a Dragon Stronghold."

Levy glanced back as the doors to the elevator closed.

It still looked like a shimmering tear in the fabric of space.

She looked up at Gajeel.

Far up.

He was huge.

Muscled and hulking over her tiny frame.

But there was something about him that screamed he wasn't going to hurt her.

Maybe the fact that he'd said it, but she didn't believe that.

More like the playful way he'd acted in bed.

He could have let her fall, could have killed her in her sleep, could have done a lot of things.

Instead, she was safe, warm, and her body felt better than it had in a while.

The plushness in his bed had been heavenly. The warmth made it even better.

She blushed as the doors opened again in front of them.

His warmth.

All that heat had been coming off a Dragon.

Who hadn't eaten her like fables said, or killed her, or even raped her. He could have done all three.

"Freed." He called out as they entered a room.

That same man from last night jumped to attention from a dead sleep.

"Yes boss?"

"You'll be helping Levy with the Archive. Get yourself in and get access to whatever you need to help. Also, bring her back here by no later than midnight unless you finish faster. If you are done before I'm off, bring her by the shop."

"What about...my work with Master Laxus boss?"

"Sparky can handle it himself today. He did before you came along. Even distracted by the Demon."

Levy frowned.

Must have been codenames.

The man stepped closer and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry about last night. My mistake hurt you."

"I'm alright." She shook her head.

He sighed.

"The library should be opening up here shortly. Shall we go?"

Levy was startled when he offered her his arm.

But she took it anyway.

He led her to another elevator and pressed the buttons.

It went up smoothly.

They walked out of the closed bar and turned for the library.

She wasn't sure she'd be able to get him in.

 **xXx**

Gajeel sighed as he looked down at the work he was doing.

A simple tattoo of a butterfly on the back of a woman's shoulder.

She had brought in a picture for reference and he was finishing up the fill.

He rubbed his face as he set the ink gun to the side.

"Alright." He said.

She adjusted her shirt as he pointed her over the the mirror cubical.

She looked at it and turned to him with a happy expression.

He heard a crash from the other side of the room and looked at the doors leading out to the mall.

The woman paused as she was taking the receipt he handed her until he let it go.

A drunk young man was harassing his new girl.

Gajeel sighed as he stormed over before her boyfriend could get up from his spot where he was doing a tattoo up on a man's arm.

"Come on, show me." The young man slurred.

Gajeel grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey man!"

Gajeel pierced him with a sharp glare and carried him out to the mall hallway and to the main doors as Natsu came running.

Natsu held the doors for him and he threw the man to the sidewalk.

"Wanna come in my mall, be sober. Go find somewhere else to screw off." Gajeel snapped.

The man stumbled as he got to his feet and tripped off.

Away from the red eyed monster no doubt.

He didn't mind being thought of as the Fairy Tail Mall Monster.

Until he looked across the street where Freed was escorting Levy across.

He waited for them to come to the doors.

"As instructed boss, we finished completely. I'll have the information ready for you once I finish analyzing the contents I can find of the missing books."

Freed paused a moment and Gajeel gave him a nod of approval in reward.

Last nights screwup had been his first major accident and it turned out fortuitous.

Gajeel put his hand on Levy's shoulder before she could run.

"I need to report in." She said.

"Do it from my phone then. And then quit." He urged her inside and Natsu frowned as Gajeel led her to his shop.

Mira smiled as he glanced at her little center.

She raised a questioning brow and then made a smoothing motion with her hand.

Gajeel sighed as he nodded.

She grinned.

He was going to regret her knowing he had a Mate.

Or who it was.

Levy didn't fight as he led her into the shop.

Cobra looked up for a second to acknowledge him and Kinana sat behind the counter, hidden from anyone.

Gajeel urged Levy towards his table as he faced the counter.

He knelt in front of Kinana.

"You alright?" He asked.

She looked terrified.

"Does that happen often?" She whispered.

He shook his head.

"No, that's the first time in seven months. I'm sorry you had to deal with it on the first day."

"I...I don't know if I can handle that again." She said.

He put his hand on her cheek.

"If anyone scares you, you can freely come to me, or if I'm not here for some reason, go to the computer shop and see Laxus. He's the scary blond techie geek."

She smiled at his phrasing of Laxus.

He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"You'll be alright here. I do promise that. If anyone tries or succeeds in hurting you, we are a force worse than the police. Laxus and I were fighters and we still throw down when needed."

"Like just now." She said.

Gajeel shrugged. "Honestly, I would have let Cobra beat him if he hadn't been busy."

She nodded.

"Do you still want to stay?"

She glanced at Cobra and he gave her a soft look for a slightly scary man.

Gajeel had a feeling, but he hadn't checked his nose yet.

Cobra had the burgundy hair and slightly buffed build of the old Poison Dragon who had left years ago to cross the veil.

He could be his son, easily.

Gajeel faced her as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Good." He ruffled her hair slightly, careful to not muss it.

He watched her walk away to sit near her boyfriend and watch him work.

Gajeel turned to his own station to face Levy.

As he stepped closer, he could smell her unease.

"I...you're nicer than you look."

"Not normally. She's just a good girl and her boyfriend is a good artist. I'd rather not lose them both." He shrugged.

Levy shook her head. "No, you are nice, just not to everyone."

He moved to sit in his chair and propped his boots on the table beside her, cutting her off from just jumping down and running.

"Did you report in?" He asked.

"I used my cell, but yes." She nodded. "They were...not impressed."

She looked down.

"Did you quit?"

Her hair hid her face, but he felt a couple tears hit his pants from where she leaned over his legs slightly.

"I...didn't have to."

He growled.

"They fired you?"

She nodded.

He reached out to her and tugged her down from the table.

She let him pull her into his lap.

"Stupid fucking bastards. They don't know a good thing when they see it. How many could have done that job so quickly?" He growled.

She cried on his silk shirt.

She had liked that job.

He'd get her a better one.

Working with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Levy couldn't believe her luck.

Black Steel seemed to want to keep her so very close to home.

She had a bit of difficulty getting away for a moment while working with Freed, but she hid in the bathroom up in the mall when she had claimed to be going to visit Gajeel and see how his work was going.

She didn't think she was entirely safe, so she only texted from the stall.

Her phone buzzed a second later and she read the message before erasing it.

She took a swallow as she sat there.

She was getting far too deep in this if that was what was needed.

Seducing the Dragon?

She wasn't sure much seduction needed to go on.

He was already just shy of jumping her.

It was as if he was perfectly attracted to her already.

But she would find the thief of those books, with a bit of help from Dragon Scale of the Fairy Tail Mall.

She felt bad about using another bibliophile like that, but Freed seemed more than willing to help her.

Levy stood up and headed out of the stall after flushing to give the impression of having used the bathroom.

She opened the door as a woman stood at the counter applying fresh lipstick.

Her long white hair was silky soft and flowed freely in perfect straight locks.

The dainty white flats went well with the soft golden skirt and low cut but still demure white and gold top.

If Levy had seem her from a distance, her hair might have looked like a hood.

She turned to face Levy and the smaller woman felt tiny.

"You know, Gajeel very rarely brings a girl around. In fact, you're the first. But I can see why he would." She reached out to touch Levy's soft hair and pale green shirt. "You're quite adorable. His protective instincts probably scream to just bundle you up and keep you locked away in his lair."

More accurate than she thought actually.

"I'm Mira, the one who runs the dating service by the end where Gajeel has his shop. Laxus, the tech geek who looks like he could bench four hundred pounds, that's my man. He's scary sometimes, like Gajeel, but under that rough armor, they're both marshmallows." She said. "Very squishy marshmallows." Mira laughed.

Levy made a nervous laugh as well.

She tried to edge out the door as Mira turned to finish touching up.

"Oh, and little Levy, you might want to hide better when sending hidden texts. Gajeel is territorial like Laxus and if he even thinks you've been in contact with a previous boyfriend, no matter how faint the relationship, he will keep you by his side. Just fair warning. You seem like a good girl, and Gajeel seems more than fond of you, so I just want you to enter the Dragon family easily."

Levy nodded and hurried out the bathroom.

She walked past the computer store where Laxus was showing a young man what he had done to his computer.

She ignored his raised brow at her and went into the tattoo parlor.

 **xXx**

Gajeel looked up as his mate walked in.

The man on his table flinched as Gajeel deftly secured the temporary studs in his nose.

"Alright, make sure you keep the area as clean as you can until the redness and swelling go down. Then you can switch to the ones you want and just keep the openings clean as normal. Stop by in about a week so I can see how it's doing, unless something goes wrong. If it gets infected, go to the hospital, if the stud breaks, try not to breath it in and come in so I can replace it." Gajeel said as he took care of payment.

The young man nodded and stuffed the receipt in his wallet with his card.

Levy moved closer to his table as the man walked out the door and Gajeel moved back to his chair as he waited for the next appointment.

Cobra didn't even look up from the woman in front of him as he worked to fill in as much of the outlining he could, without putting too much stress on her skin at once.

Kinana was drawing up sketches for another young man of a tattoo he wanted.

"So, run off from Freed?" Gajeel asked.

Levy nodded.

"Get tired?"

"Kind of. I prefer looking at the physical books, not online recreations." She said. "So far, we can't really find any connection between the books other than Dragons and the Tears."

Gajeel shrugged.

Levy moved to sit on the table in front of him.

"So...what all do you do?" She asked.

He grinned. "Piercings. And an occasional tattoo." Gajeel said. "Why, want one?"

"A tattoo? Not really. I wouldn't even know what to get or where." She shook her head.

Those soft blue curls framed her face so perfectly.

"What about piercings? Surely you've considered doing your ears at least?"

She sighed. "My...mother never thought it was appropriate."

"And you're not in you're mothers house, now are you? You're in mine."

She blushed slightly.

"I...what would you recommend?"

He frowned as he looked at her professionally.

"Hmm...you're so tiny it's hard to say. Nothing too glaring, but something just shocking enough to be noticed once or twice until others get used to it..." He brushed his finger over her bare knee as her skirt rode up from how she was sitting. "I'd say a tongue piercing or maybe a navel stud."

She frowned and glanced down.

"Wouldn't that be hard on me?"

"Eh, not really. I'm a master at this." He said. "Doing your stomach wouldn't be a problem if I use one of the things I created."

He reached into a bin under his table and held up what seemed like nothing more than a needle curled over in the middle to create a loop.

"What is that?" Levy asked.

He held it out to her.

"An implant. The two ends are brought together until they meet, then I can pierce the skin inside your navel at the back and it'll dig in cleanly. It's coated in a solution that makes it bond just between the skin and muscle to the bottom layer of skin that never gets shed off. It's sensitive for a couple days, but after a week, you won't even notice it. The loop allows you to hang and kind of dangling thing from it."

"What if it gets ripped out?" Levy sounded scared.

Gajeel took the bag back.

"It can't hurt. The needles at each end are super flexible but strong enough to hold a dangle. It would just pull out and you might risk losing it, but I can just put a new one in the same holes if they've fully healed right." He looked at her. "Wanna try it?"

 **xXx**

Levy looked at the tiny thing.

In truth, the tiny needles weren't very long, it wouldn't really hurt to take it out after this was all over.

But did she trust him enough to do it?

She looked in those soft red eyes.

Yes, she could trust him.

If nothing else, he wasn't liable to hurt her at this point.

Not until he discovered her secrets.

She nodded.

"Well, how about tomorrow then?"

"I...might chicken out you know."

He grinned. "As if that would matter. I can do it whenever you want, but I'd rather you be ready first."

She nodded. "I am."

"Then lay down."

He stood up and she stared up at him.

His wild black hair was pulled into a ponytail with a rubber band.

She knew that was never good. Rubber bands were notorious for tearing out strands of hair.

And for a Dragon, he had good hair.

Soft, thick, and it had a slight shine to it, indicating it was healthy.

Every bit of him screamed vibrant life. Muscled and tanned and full of energy.

Levy felt nervous as she started to pull her legs up.

"Just lay back." He spoke low, only loud enough for her.

She watched him move towards the curtain at the side of the wall.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't make her voice go higher than a whisper.

"Just relax." Gajeel said.

He closed the curtain to shield them both from view and she tensed as he came to stand in front of her again.

He eased her knees apart to stand between them and she felt her skin tingle.

Never in her life had she considered getting piercings or a tattoo.

And not once had she ever had a man so close to her before Gajeel.

He put his hand on her waist as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Her legs were kept open by his hips and she stared up at his face as he leaned closer.

"You're so scared right now little Levy."

"I...you're intimidating." She averted her eyes from his.

"No, I think you're just scared to be in such a position with a man you're attracted to."

"I...am not." She looked away.

He leaned in near enough to put his mouth against her pulse for a hot second, drawing her blood to the surface with a quick suck and leaving behind a hickey.

She shuddered as he nipped her right earlobe.

"Don't fucking lie to a Dragon Levy. We don't like it." He growled.

She closed her eyes as his hands pulled hers away from her stomach and pinned them over her head as he forced her down gently.

Never hurting her, but making it more than clear her body and her mind were conflicting. She wanted to not like him, but after seeing how he had reacted with Kinana yesterday and the devout admiration and respect Freed spoke with when talking about him and Laxus, she just couldn't hate him.

And damn him, he was sexy.

Even knowing he was a Dragon, she still wanted at least one night with him. When they weren't on opposing sides. Someday.

 **xXx**

Gajeel looked down at the tiny woman.

Her skin was flushed around her cheeks and collarbone and he'd just bet if he tugged that sweater up, her nipples would be hard.

Maybe he should.

He reached with his free hand to tug on the hem and her thighs tightened on his waist unintentionally seductive.

Her eyes were closed and her face was turned away from him, otherwise he might have thought she did it on purpose.

He tugged her sweater up enough to show her lean tummy.

Just rounded enough to be soft, not rock solid like some of the Mages he had to deal with. Those women were just insane.

How could a woman not like being soft enough for a man to feel them?

Gajeel shook his head as he picked up the bag and tore it open with his teeth.

He carefully took the implant in his large fingers and held it just right.

"Look at me Levy." He growled.

She opened those chocolate brown eyes and looked up at his face.

"I'm not letting you go. Ever." He said as he deftly applied the little implant in her navel.

She caught her breath and tensed for a moment as she felt the sting and he could feel her toes curl in her tiny boots.

A tear formed at the corner of her eye and he leaned over her.

She didn't turn from him as he licked it away.

"You can't keep me here forever. Eventually someone will miss me." She said.

"I'm not holding you prisoner. I'm saying you'll be living with me from now on. Staying in my home, coming back to me every day, sleeping in my bed..." He leaned down to kiss her, knowing he shouldn't.

Tasting her made the urges worse.

So far he had been doing better than Laxus only because he had a will of metal.

Now he might as well kiss his resistance goodbye as he tasted the strawberry lip gloss she had in her pocket and the chocolate she'd eaten with lunch of soup.

Honestly, nothing went together and he couldn't care less.

Her lips were soft, her eyes were closed with a look of pleasure, and fuck she made the cutest little whimper when he nipped her plump bottom lip to get deeper.

He let go of her hands to tangle that hand in her hair as his other slid under her sweater to wrap around her side, his thumb just brushing the underside of her breast to tease her.

Her arms slowly went around his neck as he coaxed her tongue to tangle with his.

He felt it as her right hand found its way under the neck of his shirt to touch the skin of his back and her other threaded into the hair at the nape of his neck.

He just about teased his hand under the bottom hem of her sports bra when her hand tugged on the knot of his pony tail.

He growled, almost a snarl, and pulled away, pulling her left hand from his hair and her other from under his shirt.

She turned away from him as he growled while trying to tug the rubber band out.

He knew better than to use one, but he hadn't thought to grab a real band from his bathroom earlier and Mira hadn't had any in her desk.

 **xXx**

Levy pulled her left leg from around him and nimbly moved so that she could slide from the table.

She nearly made it to the curtain before Gajeel grabbed her.

"Wait." He said. She turned as he threw the rubber band away.

With his hair loose like that, he looked wild. Like he didn't belong in any cultured society.

She looked up at him.

"Sorry I scared you." He rubbed his other hand over his face and her eyes lingered on his lips.

Softer than she would have thought for a Metal Dragon.

And he had tasted sweet, like lemon candies.

He pulled her back towards the table.

"Let me look at your piercing before you run off at least." He said.

She nodded and let him help her back up so she could lean back enough for him to pull her sweater up to see.

She glanced down.

It didn't really hurt. Felt uncomfortable, but not painful.

His kiss had kept her well distracted while her body adjusted to the quick pain.

The tiny loop was barely visible if one wasn't looking.

He reached under the table and pulled out a bottle and a q-tip.

She flinched as he dipped the swab into the bottle before brushing it over her navel.

It burned just slightly, like rubbing alcohol on a cut.

"There. I'll do it again later, but keep it dry for a while." He said.

She nodded and he let her down again, but kept close to her.

So much that she could feel his erection against her hip as she slid down his body off the table.

"I...I'm sorry my growling scared you." He said again, rubbing the back of his neck where he had tied his hair up.

"I...just...thought you might hurt me for hurting you."

He made a low laugh and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"You didn't really hurt me, it just pulled on some pretty sensitive hairs." He said.

Levy reached up and untied her headband.

The soft fabric fell from her hair, letting her slightly long hair fall free and in her face.

He tucked the strands behind her ears as she bunched the length of fabric up.

She took his hand and put it in his palm before turning for the curtain and hurrying out.

She rushed past Kinana and Cobra as she was taking care of a charge and he was examining the location the young man from earlier wanted his tattoo she had drawn up.

Levy ignored both of them as she hurried out of the shop and headed for the elevator hidden in the back of the bar.

The man who had been at the bar last night looked up at her as she hurried through.

He barely paused in wiping down the tables for the coming crowd.

His wife spoke as Levy was opening the elevator doors.

"It's alright Bach, she's Gajeel's girl."

"Ah. Figures he'd find someone eventually."

The doors closed and she slid against the wall of the elevator and balled up.

God she was stupid.

Getting involved with Gajeel could easily take away her freedom and possibly life.

Never trust a Dragon.

Double damn sure never trust Black Steel Gajeel.

 **xXx**

Gajeel caught the glances from his two employees as he pulled the curtain back open.

Cobra averted his eyes quickly and started working on the inks he was dealing with.

But Kinana didn't find something else to do.

She came to him as he sank into his chair.

"Did you...scare Miss Levy?" Kinana asked.

Gajeel glared for a second and she flinched.

He sighed as he looked at the floor.

"Yeah. Just a little."

"She seems so nice and sweet, you should go easy with her if you want to start a relationship on a good note." Kinana said.

Cobra snorted and his girlfriend leveled a glare of her own at him.

He hunched over and started inking in the design on the man's shoulder blade.

"I already have Mira for dating advice. You want to start up on that too? Go work with her." Gajeel said.

"I...couldn't possibly, she's a professional. I'm just...I like drawing." She was meek as she moved to turn away.

Gajeel sat up enough to tie his hair up with Levy's headband.

"Kinana." She turned to face him again, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Thanks for the concern, but really, we just kind of startled each other."

She nodded.

"Anyone come in for anything?"

She pointed at a woman sitting in a chair at the front.

"She says she had an appointment at three."

He looked at the clock.

Three ten.

Damn. He hated being late.

He sighed as he stepped towards her.

"You wanted a set of ear piercings right?" He asked.

"Yes. Is this a bad time? I can always come back."

He shook his head.

"No, I just had a delay." He motioned for her to come back to his table.

"Ah, that girl who ran out a minute ago?" She had a knowing look on her face.

"Go on and sit on the table."

"She your girlfriend?" The woman asked.

Gajeel pulled out the gun used for basic ear piercings.

"I guess you could say that. I'd like her to be, but I think I scared her." He shrugged. "We're working on it."

"I can see how a tiny thing like that might be scared of you." The woman said.

Gajeel snorted as he set the gold stud in the gun and put it on the table to look at her levelly and measure by eye.

He marked even points with the very tip of a sharpie.

"I guess you can't quite put me in the same class as the refined boys she's used to dealing with." Gajeel picked the gun back up and lined the point up with his mark.

"So what's an upper city girl like her doing down here?"

"Working on a project relating to the recent thieveries at the libraries." He said as he loaded up the second stud.

The woman made a sound of understanding.

"Ah, so I suppose she's working with the library across the street."

Gajeel lined up the mark again and finished the second piercing.

"For a while."

The woman looked in the mirror he held up.

"And when she is done?"

"We'll figure it out." Gajeel said.

"Well, good luck with that."

She slid from the table as Kinana moved to the register.

Gajeel frowned as he watched her pay with a gold card.

He took in her looks for the first time.

Long, straight blond hair, a bombshell body with a generous rack, and legs that went for miles.

He supposed when she had sat on his table, that short skirt rode up.

But she wasn't his type.

She glanced back at him and waved before heading out the door.

Speaking of upper city girls where they didn't belong.

He got up as she rounded the corner of the door frame and nearly collided with Natsu as he made his rounds.

The pink haired Dragon got flustered and Gajeel listened as he apologized and offered to walk her out.

He shook his head as he went to the register, watching the two round the corner towards the main doors.

He looked down at the top receipt in the till and frowned.

Lucy Heartfilia.

That name sounded familiar.

He pulled out his phone and looked her name up.

He sighed as he realized why it looked familiar.

She was the one who had been covering the few cases he'd gotten taken care of involving dangerous Mages loose in Magnolia.

This was his district to maintain, but he heard there were other organizations like Dragon Scale in every major city.

Lucy had kept the real truth hidden from the unwary public, but made enough references that anyone of Magical decent would know what was going on.

He sighed again as he sat in his chair again.

That was one person in this town he needed on his side.

 **xXx**

Gajeel groaned as he stood up from the bar with Laxus.

"You're getting it bad." Laxus said.

"Screw off. I'm doing better than you were." Gajeel said.

Laxus laughed. "True enough, but you'd better do something quick, before she runs away from you. Try getting the bite on her."

Gajeel frowned at him as they headed for the hallway.

"She's so damn small though."

"Yeah, it's pretty potent." Laxus made a concerned face. "If yours is anything like mine, it's strong."

"Worse. I'm from a much stronger line than you. You've got human Mage in your line. I'm straight Dragon far back as we go."

"Shit." Laxus sighed as he pushed the button for the elevator down.

"If I did bite her, I think it might keep us both in bed for days."

Laxus grinned as the doors closed.

"Nothing wrong with that. Call in sick. Freed can work without her."

Gajeel shoved at his shoulder.

"If I'm under the influence of that with her, I could break her."

"Could. Key word there. She might be stronger than you think. Or you might just take that into consideration even in a state of mind like that."

"I somehow doubt it." Gajeel scoffed.

The doors opened again and Gajeel frowned as he saw Freed kneeling in front of Levy in a chair.

He stormed over and pushed the other man aside.

He knelt to look at her.

"What the hell happened?" Gajeel glared at him as he caught sight of the rainbow of swirling color in her chocolate eyes.

"I didn't do anything I swear. I just tried to teach her a bit of Script Magic since she saw me do some. So I tried to help her unlock her Source and this happened. She's been like this for several minutes." Freed said.

Gajeel scooped her up and headed for the other elevator.

Laxus darted ahead to push the button for him and he didn't stop until the doors were closed.

He looked down at the fragile woman in his arms.

No, he couldn't bite her.

The effect of Dragon saliva in her bloodstream would have her writhing for at least two days was strong enough from him on a normal case to effect a woman like Mira for a full day.

Laxus was so diluted that it was a kind of event thing between them.

Gajeel had never bitten a woman because of how toxic his bite was.

The doors opened and he stepped through the veil into his little pocket floating in the Aether.

His den.

He walked the grating to his room and pushed the door open with his shoulder.

He carried Levy up to the bed and carefully set her down.

She tumbled to her side and stared blankly ahead.

He eased her boots off and kicked his own to the metal walkway.

He laid beside her and touched her cheek.

"Levy baby?" He spoke softly.

 **xXx**

Levy was drowning.

In Magic.

Freed had explained how he unlocked his deep Magic and she had repeated it. She had been amazed to find that she could slip into a vast reserve of untapped Magic within her.

Until it sucked her under.

Suddenly, the swirling blaze of beautiful color had turned thick and black.

She clawed for the surface again, but kept going deeper as thoughts flooded her mind.

How she was lying to Gajeel.

How she was hiding from her team about how she felt doing this job.

How she had spent so long feeling guilty for denying her two oldest partners vying for her love.

All her self doubts, worries, painful memories, everything she had shoved away for so long just rushed her and pulled her down deeper.

"Levy baby?"

His voice was a flash of silver in the black around her.

"Levy, come back to me."

That light pierced the dark around her.

Even lying to him, he was still concerned about her.

She had to come clean with him. At the very least.

If he hated her after that, she'd just tell her team it didn't work out, she couldn't get close to him.

"Let it go baby. Whatever is dragging you down, we'll work it out."

She could feel his warmth as he held her against his body and stroked her cheek.

Such a huge, dominating Dragon, and he was being so very gentle with her.

She struggled to reach the light he provided.

"I'm right here baby. You're alright. You're safe with me. Safe in my arms."

Levy blinked as the swirl of colors became clearer until she blinked away the Magic clouding her vision and saw those soft red eyes staring at her with such concern.

She felt the tears well up as she reached to tangle her hands in his shirt and bury her face against his neck.

"Shh, it's alright. You're okay."

She couldn't stop herself from crying, but he just kept running his fingers through her hair and holding her close.

"I..." She hiccuped. "I've been lying to you."

She pushed away from him.

"About being fired." He said. "I know."

She looked up at him.

"I finished the job, and when I reported in, I had to tell them that I got held up by you. They said that if you had an interest in me, I should stick close and try to find out what all you were doing." Levy said.

He didn't say anything for a moment and she buried her face in his shirt again, afraid he was going to be furious and this might be her last chance to breathe in his scent.

The smell of tattoo ink, peppermint body wash, and a metallic salty hint that she guessed was his natural scent.

"I figured it was that. The city police have been trying to get a grip on me for years. They just don't seem to get that I deal with the shit they can't." He said.

She looked up at him.

"You're not...mad?"

He made a low laugh.

"Not really. Irritated they would think to use you like that, but not mad at you." He said. "I'll just have to get you away from them now even faster than I had planned. Laxus can pull you from their systems and cut all ties you have with them."

"But...that's illegal."

"No, not since you're a Mage. Mages fall under my jurisdiction, not the police. The king of Fiore will side with me over them in this case and they know it. Low level grunts like you don't know about the veil, but upper division and the royal guard and the king are all well informed and I send in some emails as needed." Gajeel said.

Levy looked at where she was still gripping his shirt.

"I guess...I really am one of you." She said.

"Not quite. You're like Freed and Gray, but I'm a Dragon."

"So we...can't be together anyway." She closed her eyes.

"Depends how badly I want you. I told Laxus my line was kept pure of human blood. I never said all of my line started out as Dragons."

Levy looked at him.

"It's an old thing, but only certain families do it now. Any children between a Dragon and human will be Dragon, but their blood is tainted and pure Dragons like myself can tell."

"So..." Levy started.

"My mother was human. A master Metal Mage." Gajeel turned to his back and tucked his right arm under his head and used his left to pull her against him. "My father was the previous Lord of the Metal Dragons. Basically the strongest of Metal Dragons and a descendant of the first Metal Dragon."

"So you're a prince?" Levy smiled.

 **xXx**

"King." Gajeel corrected. "My line is royal. Laxus's too, but he doesn't act like the King of the Light Dragons. I think we've been friends so long he defers to me by nature now. Granted, Metal Dragons have always won in challenge between Kings. Anyway, my mother wanted to join my fathers kind when her own clan banished her for even thinking of having relations with a Dragon. My father linked his soul to hers, changing her from a human to a Dragon like him. Tainted blood, but she was a Dragon."

"So wouldn't you have tainted blood?"

Gajeel shook his head. "No, both my parents were Dragons when I was conceived and born. My blood is pure."

"So I'll be dating a King of Dragons." She hummed as she settled in against him.

Gajeel felt her relax and a minute later, she was dead asleep.

Crawling from her reserve like that had taken all she had.

If he hadn't been able to pull her out with words, he might have been the first Dragon to ever lose his Mate to the Aether like that.

She would have been pulled under forever, staring blankly at nothing with the Magic in her eyes, as her body slowly rotted around her.

He'd seen it happen to a man once and his wife had broken down, unable to pull him out.

Gajeel had barely gotten there in time. He'd begun to rot from the inside.

He had used a combination of the Dragon Aura and the same coaxing he'd used on Levy.

She was immune to his Aura, so he had prayed he could pull her back. Because if he couldn't he'd get on his knees and beg Laxus to bring her out of it. And the world be damned if no one could.

Mira had already been Magically trained, so Laxus didn't need to worry about her.

But Levy had been born on the human side and her gifts hidden from her.

He had no doubt her parents never told her because she was safer that way.

All escapees hid their children like that.

Some just got lucky and had an innate talent with their Magic like Gray.

Others never found their Magic and it stayed locked in the blood for generations until a kid tried to unlock it and either sank or swam.

Sadly, Levy seemed to be a sinker. But he'd teach her to swim in the Magic from the Aether.

He eased away from her enough to work her jeans off and folded them neatly.

He deftly unclipped her bra and set both things by the edge of the bed.

She didn't even wake.

He reached for the shirt he'd left on his bed earlier that morning and eased Levy's sweater off to trade it for his shirt.

Seeing her small, perky chest turned him on far more than Lucy's rack.

And while she was short, she had just enough up top to keep him interested and enough to her ass to hold easily.

She was perfect.

He shed his shirt and jeans, leaving him nude.

Levy had been embarrassed when she had realized he slept like that the other day, but after he explained that he hated feeling restricted in his sleep, she had let it go.

Last night she had blushed, but she had just kept her back to him.

Until he woke and found her curled against him like a sleepy kitten.

He kind of liked it.

He checked the piercing in her navel, still debating what she should have there.

Definitely something small, but shiny.

He pulled the blanket over them both.

He turned to nuzzle his face against her soft hair.

He'd been so close to losing her today.

No one but him would ever be teaching her how to tap into whatever Magic she had.

It scared him far too much for comfort at the thought of losing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Levy woke wrapped in his warmth.

She settled in as the memory of last night sank in.

Dating the Dragon King.

How could she be so stupid?

He only saw her as a passing amusement.

A way to keep the police on a leash and off his back if anything else.

Maybe a pet.

But the moment he saw someone better, more suited to his tastes, he'd drop her from his mind.

She shuddered slightly as that thought made her sadder than she liked.

He was crude and rough, but sweet and protective as well.

Gajeel was actually kind of nice.

And he made her forget she was a cop. A research cop, but she had a badge.

And they way he'd felt between her legs kissing her senseless the day before...it just didn't bode thinking on.

Maybe she should do what Lucy was always saying and live a little wild.

Coming from the society girl finally getting her ears pierced because she thought it would hurt.

And Levy had ignored her to go cry on Freed when she realized how hot Gajeel made her.

She was a horrible friend. Lucy had even come down to see how she was too. And get a piercing done by a professional piercer. Not like the teeny boppers working at the uptown malls who claimed to know how to do it, but still had to read the instructions at every step.

Gajeel could probably do most piercings half asleep.

It'd be scary, but most likely pretty painless still.

Her own hadn't much hurt at all.

What would Luce think if she knew Levy had an implant designed by Black Steel Gajeel?

Levy was so lost in thought she didn't even notice him pulling her tighter against him until she saw her vision flicker and found she couldn't breathe.

She reached up as he groaned.

Not the good kind.

This sounded pained.

She dug her nails into the arm he had around her chest and he growled.

His arm loosened enough for her to take a breath before tightening worse around her neck.

Levy was scared.

Honestly terrified.

All the training she'd had to do and how to break a chokehold was slipping her mind.

 **xXx**

Gajeel snarled as he came awake. He pushed the body beside him away as his left hand ran over his face before he felt the stun hit him.

He turned enough to see Levy breathing so weakly.

"Fuck. Levy baby I'm sorry. Shit I'm so sorry baby."

He pulled her against him and used the one healing spell his fathers friend had taught him as a small boy.

The one that eased pain and loosened tight muscles.

One he used to use on his father when Grandine was gone during her trips.

In his thirty four years, never once had he used it on anyone else.

He shook slightly as her breathing even and she looked up at him with fear.

He held her tight, but gently, careful of his strength this time.

"I didn't mean to hurt you baby." He said softly as he turned her face to not look at him with that look of fear.

Fear he would hurt her more.

"God I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She clenched her hands against his chest and pushed away.

He let her go and tugged the blanket to cover his lap as she crawled away from him.

He covered his face with his right hand and shook slightly.

Now she hated him and he deserved it.

He had nearly strangled her because of the one nightmare he couldn't run from.

He heard her pulling her clothes on and looked at her.

"Please Levy, please don't leave me. Please forgive me."

 **xXx**

It was those words she'd been longing to hear for seven years now.

Hell, he probably didn't even remember that night, he'd been so wasted.

It was why she had gone to the academy to become a cop. A special cop who would go undercover for things like this.

She turned to face him.

What had scared the infamous Black Steel so much that he nearly killed her in his sleep?

She should have recognized him the moment she'd seen him. Should have hit him. His actions seven years ago almost killed her.

She'd been so lucky he had missed.

What was worse she still thought the same now as she did back then.

He was different.

He just needed someone to care for him.

Back then, he'd been working with a local gang and she'd been a victim.

Part of her still believed that the feather soft touches at midnight lowering her to a leather jacket were just a dream.

But she could still remember the feel of those steady, warm hands pulling the metal pins from the stone they'd been driven into.

By him.

The gang had fallen apart shortly afterward due to internal fighting.

But the four with him that night had goaded him on to pinning her to the wall.

Showing off his strength, barely missing hitting her fragile body as he'd slammed the heavy mallet into the spikes.

He'd been so far drunk it was a wonder he hadn't hit her. Killed her.

A seventeen year old girl getting killed by the gang wouldn't have fazed anyone.

"Levy?" He reached out and she flinched.

"You nearly killed me."

"I'm so fucking sorry Levy."

"You almost killed me twice now. Aren't you done hurting me yet? I thought you had changed."

He frowned.

She watched recognition hit his eyes.

"It was you." She turned away from him.

He reached out to pull her to him.

"Fuck Levy, you should have told me. Hell." He mumbled.

"Told you what? 'Hey, you almost killed me pinning me to a wall as a girl, but I'm better now. I'm a cop now and you're not in that gang anymore so lets be friends?'"

She felt him wince.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I was so scared then...and just now."

He kissed her temple. "Fuck I'm sorry. All these years...I thought I had..." He shuddered as he held her against him.

"You what?"

He swallowed. "I thought I killed you. When I came back later that night, you were just hanging there. You weren't breathing enough for me to tell. I laid you in my jacket and snuck into the hospital to leave you on that bench. I figured, at least you'd get better treatment in death from other humans than the weather would have done to you."

Gajeel buried his fingers in her hair as his left arm wrapped around her to pull her onto his lap and hold her there.

She couldn't complain. He was warm and soothing.

"You...thought I was dead?"

"Yeah. I've had nightmares of that night ever since. I...had one just now again. I wake up cold and gasping, like I'm the one who hung there. It terrifies me that I left you to that possibility."

Levy settled against him.

All these years he thought he had really killed her. He'd brought her to the hospital, left her in his jacket, and vanished.

The nurses found her with pneumonia and cared for her until she was better.

The gang had gotten broken up and most were still in jail. But he'd never been found and now she knew why.

He was a Dragon.

She still had that leather jacket.

When she was scared, she'd wrap herself in it at night and sleep to the haunting memory of the man who both hurt her and saved her.

 **xXx**

Gajeel sighed.

All these years he'd suffered those horrifying nightmares for nothing.

She was alright.

Better than alright.

Fuck, why couldn't she have been a bit older back then?

Or had he just been too drunk to absorb her scent?

Too drunk to recognize his own Mate as he pinned her to a wall.

His senses must have cleared enough for him to make his way to her in that fog in his head.

Or his animal instincts had kicked in and refused to allow his Mate to die nailed to a wall. By him.

Either way, he did remember getting her down.

He held her as she sighed against his chest.

"I still have your jacket." She said.

He frowned.

"The one I used to wear? You kept it?"

"It...reminded me of you. You might have hurt me, but you saved me too." She said. "For the longest time, when I got scared, I'd wrap myself in it and remind myself that the strongest thing in this city kept me alive. Plus...it's warm."

He nodded.

He remembered how warm it was.

"It's nice to sleep in something warm."

"You slept under my jacket to stay warm? Where were you sleeping?"

"My...apartment isn't very good. The heat is off sometimes, even in winter. So...I just got used to using your jacket as a blanket under my usual blankets." She said.

He sighed.

"Never again." He shook his head. "You'll be staying here. We can bring your things here too. Anything to make sure you feel safe here. No more nightmares, no more fear." He said.

She nodded.

She eased away from him and he let her crawl to the walkway as he reached for his pants.

He slipped them on and moved to follow her.

 **xXx**

For so long now, Levy guessed they had assumed the worst of each other.

He believed she'd been dead.

She'd believed he had started up his own gang and just was too strong for the police to handle.

Wasn't too far from the truth actually.

He ran an underground, ironically literally, secret organization policing the beings her police force couldn't.

Levy climbed down to the walkway and he followed her.

She turned as he moved behind her.

He started to slip past her, but stopped to pin her with his body to the railing behind her.

His hand came up to cup her cheek.

"I really am sorry Levy. Back then...had I not been drunk on Fey whiskey, I probably never would have hurt you like that. And I never would have hurt you now. I know apologizing means nothing..." He looked down at the walkway beside them, turning his face from hers slightly.

Levy braved up enough to put both her palms on his chest.

"It...means something to me. I believe you Gajeel. And...I forgive you."

He sighed.

"I swear I'll make it up to you. Somehow. I...I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." He said.

Levy looked away.

"I know eventually you'll find someone you like, so I won't hold you to that kind of thing." She said.

 **xXx**

Gajeel growled and he saw her flinch.

He made her face him again and leaned down enough to kiss her.

He tried to put every bit of feeling he had into it.

As he tilted to push her deeper into his kiss, she clenched her tiny hands on his skin.

Her hands were chilled slightly, from the cool air in his room.

It was good against his hot skin.

She opened to him and her eyes closed.

He let his own close halfway, savoring the feelings.

He thrust his tongue to tease hers and felt how timid she was.

A bit like yesterday really.

Not quite brave, just lost in the moment.

He reached to tangle his hand in her hair and she slipped her hands down to the waist of his pants.

He didn't think she wanted more, just felt overwhelmed.

As he felt her turning breathless, he pulled away and she breathed deeper as she looked up at him with her eyes clouded a little by lust.

"You are mine Levy. I will not let you go. No one will ever come between us. Ever." He growled. "Do you understand?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"But...I'm just a weak human." She mumbled.

"I don't give a fuck what you think you are. You are a strong Mage, a beautiful woman, and I will not hear otherwise."

He might have to nip her after all.

She had no faith in herself and he knew she wouldn't believe she was his Mate without some solid proof.

What more proof could he offer than the mindless, near drug-like, ecstasy a Mate's bite could induce?

There was a very slight effect on others, but nothing like with Mates.

For Laxus, the effect on others was pretty much non-existant. On Mira it was at least twenty times stronger.

Gajeel knew just a tiny nip from his pure bite would have Levy feeling at least ten times what Mira felt from Laxus.

Levy nodded at his words.

"Now, you have work to do with Freed, and I have several appointments today, so we'd best get cleaned and dressed." He moved to lead her down to his bathroom.

"But...I have no clean clothes." She said.

Gajeel sighed.

As he went to his clothes for himself, he pulled out a large shirt. It was baggy even on him, it was going to swamp her. But it would make a good dress for her.

He wasn't sure what she might do for underwear, but he supposed she could wear a pair of his shorts under the shirt.

He held them out to her.

"I...I guess it will work." She said. "I really need to go home and get real clothes."

"We'll go after my last appointment alright?" Gajeel asked.

She nodded.

 **xXx**

Levy had thought he might just show her to the bathroom and then leave, but he put his clothes on the counter as she was busy processing the sheer size of it.

She should have had a hint in the fact that his room was bigger than the Archives room in the Library and that had been quite expansive.

His bathroom was bigger than her entire apartment.

Granted, that wasn't saying much, but it was enormous.

There was a huge pool of water to one end of the room and the floor just tilted right into it.

Like a natural pool.

Steam came from it and she hesitated as he closed the door.

"Are you still scared of me Levy?" He asked.

"I...no, it's just...I'll wait until you're done."

He laughed as she tried to turn for the door.

"This is plenty big enough for us both to never come near each other." He leaned against the door.

She looked at the floor.

"Are you worried I'll hurt you?" He asked softly.

She shook her head.

It wasn't that.

It was more that he'd made his point that for now, he was very interested in her.

She was worried he might not be interested in just getting himself cleaned up for the day.

Then again, shouldn't she let go a little?

It wasn't as if she was going to ever have a chance to be with the man she'd secretly fantasized over for years after this was all done.

"You're worried about the fact that I claimed you." He didn't question it.

She nodded.

"Don't worry about that Levy. I have no plans of jumping you in the bath."

She sighed.

"As much fun as it would be and despite the very arousing image that would be." Levy frowned at him. "Not today anyway."

"You're horrible." She said.

"I know." He grinned. She blushed as he shoved his pants off and moved to go into the water. "It is warm you know."

Levy nodded.

"And I've seen pretty much everything already."

She blushed as she started to pull her clothes off.

 **xXx**

Gajeel could easily stare at her. All day. Every day.

And as soon as this stupid Mage was taken care of, he would.

He was so going to bite.

Maybe a nip.

Here and there.

He wasn't sure.

But he would finally get control of himself again.

He just had to stay strong for a bit longer.

Ah hell, that was hard.

He watched as she slowly made her way into the water.

"Gajeel...stop staring."

Her blush was adorable.

This flush on her skin was sexy.

He could practically smell her embarrassment.

But she had nothing to feel that for.

Sure, she wasn't a supermodel, but she was perfect.

Beautiful, if a bit thin and pale, but he would fix that.

Not everyone was built like Mira.

Gajeel moved a little closer.

She used the bottle of shampoo on the shelf towards the deeper end to wash her hair.

He eased behind her and reached to tangle his fingers in that soft hair.

Levy shied, but didn't pull away.

He washed her hair, loving the way the conditioner in his shampoo made her hair even softer.

"You said...you wouldn't come near me."

"Did I? I believe I said this bath was big enough not to. Not that I wouldn't."

"Stop tormenting me Gajeel. We can't be together."

He scoffed as he pulled the bar of soap from the shelf.

She wrapped her arms around herself as he eased her to stand away from the ledge.

"Says who? I want you, you know that much. You want me, I can feel that." He rubbed the bar until his hands were covered and then reached to touch her.

"I...I'm still an officer." She said.

"Fuck them. Quit. Be with me."

"You're still considered a criminal in Magnolia." She added.

He growled as he ran his hand methodically over her skin. Teasing her, but technically washing her. He traced over her back, then eased his hands over her shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"You'll be untouchable as mine. No one would dare risk making me angry. All the gangs in this city know my face, know my wrath."

 **xXx**

Levy couldn't think with him touching her.

He was just being nice, hoping he'd woo her over.

Sadly, it was working.

The image of her being with him was stuck in the back of her head, like the boy band wallpaper a grown mother never took down because the memory was good.

Never gone, always open to think about.

He eased her arms from around her chest and then his large hands were cupping her breasts.

She moved to cover his with hers, intending to pull his hands away.

But he leaned and put his hot mouth on the side of her neck, just under her ear.

Levy groaned.

No one had ever done this to her.

No one had ever thought she was sexy or really attractive.

But Gajeel did.

She could feel herself losing reason by the second as he kneaded her flesh.

She gasped when he pinched her nipples, realizing that this was turning her body on.

Mentally, her walls were breaking down faster than she could fix them.

Physically, she wanted him in bed already.

It was sad.

"Gajeel." Damn, she hadn't meant for that to come out so much like a cry.

A plea.

His left hand eased away from her breast as his right arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She could feel herself shaking as his fingers ghosted over her skin, her hand still covering the back of his.

"Will you Levy baby?" He asked.

What?

She couldn't remember what they had been talking about.

"Stay with me." He growled. His tongue traced over her pulse and she tilted her head.

She made a weak sound of shock as his left hand eased between her legs.

She could feel how hard he was against her back, but he didn't seem to care.

"I'll make you happy. I swear." He rumbled.

He teased her clit for a brief moment.

It was just enough to pull her to the edge.

His right hand edged up her neck and she felt two of his fingers brush her lips.

"Please baby?" He whispered in her ear.

Levy couldn't think.

His fingers between her legs were teasing and his hot skin on her back was distracting, not to mention the little licks he kept putting on her neck and his warm breath against the sensitive skin.

She nodded and made a noise of agreement.

Whatever he asked earlier, she'd try.

"Say it."

She closed her eyes as his middle finger dipped into her.

"Yes."

He tucked the very tips of his second and middle finger in her mouth as as she spoke.

She couldn't taste soap on his hand, just clean water and him.

A slightly metallic taste came from his skin.

He plunged two fingers into her where his hand was between her legs and she moved her hands to brace herself on his arms.

He ground the heel of his left palm against her clit as he stroked her and she rubbed her tongue on the pads of the two fingers in her mouth.

"God that is so hot." He growled as she came.

He didn't pull away as she went weak.

She tried to push away from him.

"Shh baby, I won't do anything more."

Levy collected herself and he let her go as she headed for the towels.

She pulled hers around herself.

She was just about humiliated.

Never in her life had she gone over that edge so quickly.

It was like pulling teeth for her to make herself orgasm, she had never wanted anyone else to see her like that and think she was frigid.

But he had pulled her down hard and fast, no work involved.

She heard him getting out behind her as she dried herself off and pulled on the clothes he was letting her borrow.

"You're a jerk." She said.

 **xXx**

Gajeel sighed.

He supposed he did kind of deserve that.

But he had to know if they thought he was a jerk for the same reason.

Feeling her clench and pull on his fingers had been easily the most erotic thing he'd done in a very long time.

He hadn't planned this, but he liked feeling her come apart in his arms.

He just wished she was vocal about it.

Her tongue had pressed on his fingers as if she was trying to hold back.

"How so?" He asked.

"You don't care if I had anyone else. Maybe I was thinking of dating someone else and now you've just ruined that chance."

He frowned. "How would what I just did ruin your chance?" Not that she'd ever be dating anyone else. Ever.

He watched her cheeks flush in anger as she tugged on the hem of his shirt on her tiny body.

"Because...I'll always think of how quickly you worked me." She covered her face. "I never do that so fast."

Ah.

Gajeel dried off and pulled his pants on, careful of the hard length he'd yet to relieve and probably wouldn't for a while.

He stepped closer to her.

"Baby, that isn't something to be concerned with. That just shows you that you are made for me." He said. "No other man could ever make you orgasm that fast. No other man has the same pheromones as me."

"I'm not an animal." She moved towards the door.

He reached to snag her wrist.

"But I am. And even your Human senses can pick up the stuff I'm throwing out. I'm serious Levy. I want you bad. You have no idea how hot you make me." He said.

He pulled her wrist to his groin and flattened her hand over him.

"It took everything I have and more to not jump you right there. You are sexy and perfect for me."

"You don't even know me." She pulled her hand away.

"I know you're sweet, you love books, you're loyal, funny, smart, talented, and you feel so good in my arms."

She blushed a little. "But that doesn't mean you know me."

"I'll get to know you even better. You said you'd give me a chance." He watched her turn away from him. "I want to know you better Levy."

"I won't be just a passing fling for you. Not something Black Steel can wave over the heads of every cop and say 'I got one of you in bed, you really can't fight me.'"

He pulled his shirt on as she opened the door.

"I promise you are never going to be that. You will be my last and only lover." He said.

She stopped.

"You've...never had anyone else?"

"As a lover, completely and wholeheartedly? No. I've never taken a serious relationship. I'm a Dragon. That just doesn't happen. We're never monogamous unless we find our Mate."

She faced him again. "You would have me as a Mate?"

He saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes.

He moved closer. "You are my Mate Levy. No doubts about it. You drive me insane with lust and you make it really hard for me to function normally. All I want is to drag you back to bed for the next week."

 **xXx**

Levy looked up at him.

"I...give me some time to think about all this." She said.

"As much time as you need." He stepped away.

She moved back out to the main room and looked for her shoes.

She ignored Gajeel as he went for his boots and pulled them on.

He held the door for her and she mumbled a thank you.

When they got to the elevator, he finally spoke again.

"Really Levy, I'm more than serious about this. Just...don't think about anything but us as people. Not a Dragon, not a cop."

She nodded as the doors opened.

She saw Freed at the computers, staring at the screens.

"Ah, morning Boss." Gajeel moved towards Freed as he looked up at them.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked.

"I think I've found our 'thief' of the books."

Levy stood on his other side.

"Well, thieves, actually." Freed said.

"And? Can you catch them?"

Freed shook his head.

"I don't really have a death wish, no." He brought up images on the screen in front of him. "The two doing all this are just scared boys. Here on the left, we have Sting Eucliff."

Levy looked at the teenage boy. His blond hair was a mess in the camera image Freed found. He looked a little bit like Natsu really, but blond like Laxus.

"And on the right, Rogue Cherney." Freed said.

Levy felt Gajeel's hand tighten on the chair. The boy looked like the spitting image of a younger Gajeel, just without the piercings or red eyes.

"Fucking hell. Weislogia is going to have hell to pay. How could he abandon a baby on this side of the veil?" Gajeel growled.

"You know them boss?" Freed asked.

Gajeel stepped back as Levy turned to see Laxus and Mira coming from the elevator.

"Lax, we're closing shop for the day."

Laxus frowned.

"I got shit scheduled." Laxus shook his head.

"Freed can handle that. Cobra and Kinana can cover my place and just reschedule my personals. We need to talk."

Gajeel motioned to the computer and Laxus came forward.

"Mira, can you watch Levy for me? Just...keep her safe."

Mira smiled. "Of course. Levy and I will have a grand time today."

Levy frowned.

What was the problem?

Two boys breaking and entering was nothing new. Their interest in rare books was odd.

 **xXx**

Gajeel watched Laxus look at the screen and clench his fists.

"Fuck. Yeah, I'll come along."

"Honey, what's the matter?" Mira asked Laxus.

"It's Sting. My younger cousin. I told you how my father had a younger brother who crossed the veil. Sting is his son. I knew about him, I just never thought he'd been taught that he was a Dragon since my uncle came back saying it was the worst mistake of his life eighteen years ago. He left before Sting was even born from the human woman he'd been with. Skiadrum did something similar, but he died protecting his son in a firefight several years ago. Rogue must have found Sting and told him what they were. Gajeel's family has always been more honorable."

Gajeel scoffed.

His father's cousin was a Shadow Dragon heir, but he'd left to see the world unknown across the veil with his Mate.

Now, Rogue was the last of the pure Shadow Dragons.

Gajeel moved for the elevator leading up to the mall.

Laxus gave Freed detailed instructions on the appointments they'd had today as they went up to the mall.

Gajeel wrote a note on a sticky pad and stuck it to his door.

He moved for the entrance and Levy caught his sleeve.

"Be careful. They are just boys."

"I know. I'm not going to hurt them and I won't let the police have them. I'll kick their asses later." He leaned down to kiss her. "Just promise you'll stay with Mira today while I'm gone?"

Levy nodded as he stepped away.

Laxus kissed his wife as always and moved to follow Gajeel out the door.

"This sucks." Laxus said as they headed for the car Gajeel owned.

"Yeah." Laxus sighed as he got in the passenger side. "Really does."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Levy looked at the doors again.

Gajeel and Laxus had been gone for almost three hours now.

Were they in trouble?

"Relax child, those boys can't be taken out so easily. Laxus is pretty tough and Gajeel is the current King of the Dragons."

"I know, it's just..."

Mira came to sit beside her on the couch.

"You're worried about Gajeel anyway." Mira said.

"He...said he wanted me as his Mate."

Mira smiled. "That's wonderful Levy. Gajeel is very rarely so straightforward with any woman. Hell, I haven't seen him interested in a woman since I've been married to Laxus."

Levy balled up. "I don't know what to do. I'm still a cop, but he wants me to quit."

"Yes, you would be better suited here. You could work with me. Or Gajeel. Or even Gray and Juvia at the sweet shop."

Levy shook her head. "I mean, should I really give up being a cop just because Gajeel wants me to?"

"Do you really like being a cop?" Mira asked.

"I like helping people." Levy said. "I jumped on this job because I loved the thought of working with these books and finding the person stealing them."

"Sounds to me like you just want to work with the books."

"I..."

"But that isn't my concern. You can talk to Gajeel about that. I'm more worried about you breaking his heart." Mira said. Levy looked at the beautiful woman. "I've known Gajeel for a good three years now, and I can honestly say he's a good man. Rough on the edges, but good. And you soften him in a way I've never seen."

"What...is it like being with a Dragon?"

Mira smiled. "Like nothing you can imagine. Just picture a man who will never cheat on you, never lie to you, hold anything back if you ask him to talk to you. A man who cherishes your very existence like the rarest metals, who will support and protect you at every turn, and best of all who would fight even gods to see you happy with them. Trust me Levy, Laxus has his faults and he gets a bit obsessed with his work sometimes, but he's never pushed me away or denied my attempts to break him away from that work to spend time with me."

The older woman laughed. "Hell, sometimes he'll realize he's gotten completely tied up in it and pull himself away just to come steal me from my work and take me out. I do love that Dragon, despite all our problems. Demons and Dragons don't exactly correspond well. But he loves me anyway and tries to make us both as happy as he can. Which is why I try just as hard to make him happy."

Levy nodded. "Gajeel has said he'd do anything to make me happy."

"And he will. He'd quit his job that he loves, fighting crime and containing rogue Mages, just to dedicate himself to that task."

"I don't want him to quit. I just...I think I should stop being a cop."

"I'm sure Gajeel can find something for you to do as part of Dragon Scale." Mira said.

Levy sighed. "When...they get back, I'll report in that the thieves have been caught and I'll quit."

Mira nodded.

She was quiet for a moment.

"So, has Gajeel tried to bite you?"

Levy frowned. "No."

"Good. You might want to make sure you schedule is well clear before that happens. Trust me, with him, it'll be so much stronger than Laxus and I. Laxus isn't pure like Gajeel, nor as powerful."

"What is this bite? He'd hurt me?"

Mira laughed. "Oh no, he'd never hurt you on purpose. But lets just say that this is one bite you'll like."

Levy frowned more until movement from the doors caught her eyes.

She stood up as Gajeel and Laxus came back in with the two young Dragons.

 **xXx**

Gajeel groaned as he stepped back into the mall.

Rogue and Sting were very subdued as they followed between him and Laxus.

Laxus carried the bag of rare books they'd taken.

As they passed the computer shop, Laxus leaned in.

"Freed, take these over to the library and tell Hibiki the issue is solved."

Freed nodded and hurried to go do it as Laxus took his place.

Gajeel led the boys to the back door of the bar.

"Gajeel, I'm not old enough to be in here." Rogue said, his sixteen year old voice shaking.

"It's fine. I own this place. Bacchus and Cana won't serve you alcohol, but you can come in here whenever."

Gajeel nodded at the man at the bar.

Bacchus held up the empty glass he was wiping down as his wife brought another tray of wet glasses from the washing room.

Gajeel led the boys to the elevator.

They were quiet as they went down to the main room of Dragon Scale.

Gajeel dropped into the chair at the computers.

"What the hell were you thinking? Getting in a fight with the cops like that?" He rubbed his head.

Rogue sat on the couch near the desk.

"I'm sorry. Dad told me to never trust the police. And after they..." Rogue started to tear up.

Gajeel rolled the chair over and pulled him close.

"I know, I'm sorry. Skia was right. Most cops are pretty stupid and will shoot the moment they hear the word Dragon." He felt Rogue hold his shirt.

"I just...I wanted to go home. I wanted to find out how to get back. I didn't think you'd help since Uncle Metalicana hated dad."

"Father never hated uncle Skia. He was just frustrated that your father would leave the safety of our side of the veil knowing he was one of so few Shadow Dragons left." Gajeel said. Rogue buried his face in Gajeel's shirt as the older dragon looked at Sting. "And what's your excuse? You didn't even know you were a Dragon until Rogue told you."

Sting flinched. "I...I wanted to know more about what I was. I didn't even know I had family here. My father left before I was born. You think that made Dragons look any better to me. I knew my mother wasn't a Dragon, so it had to be that bastard."

Gajeel leveled a glare at him.

"Weis is stupid, but he may not have known about you either."

Sting swallowed. "Well...he should have stuck around anyway. Made sure."

Gajeel sighed as he felt Rogue slump against him.

The boy had passed out.

The toll of being shot at and caught in crossfire between a gang wanting them out of their hiding hole for a bunch of cash they'd stolen and police wanting their hides for being Dragons and thieves had been more than his cousin could stand.

Gajeel eased him away and laid him out on the couch.

"Look, I can't protect a little shit who doesn't want to live. You want to be a Dragon, start acting like one. Rogue might be scared of my family, but at least he knows I won't leave him alone anymore. What about you? Do you want to try getting to know your cousin? Laxus can teach you. Might not even care that you're a Tainted."

Sting frowned. "Tainted?"

"You've got Human blood in you." Gajeel said as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over Rogue. "You can either let us teach you and train you, or I can throw you to the Aether and let it decide."

Sting shuddered.

Rogue had known enough about the Aether to tell him it could be hell or heaven, but never both to the same person.

Gajeel watched him sit in a chair.

"I guess...I'll stay here for a while then." Sting said.

Gajeel nodded. "Good choice." He stood up. "I'll take care of your issue with the police and hopefully the gang will stay away knowing I'm Black Steel, but if they don't I'll handle that too. You two will stay put inside here until I get back. Don't make me hunt you down again." Gajeel glared.

Sting nodded meekly.

Gajeel headed back for the elevator.

 **xXx**

Levy sighed as she sat in the passenger seat of the car.

Gajeel was still pissed over the condition of her apartment.

Her few things were packed in a box in the backseat and the rest of the bags were new clothes he'd bought her when they had stopped at a place she knew was run by a gang called Blue Pegasus.

It was the gang in charge of all the prostitution in Magnolia. The police didn't bother them because they kept things running tight and smooth. It was better than the chaos from before Blue Pegasus had moved in.

The young man who had been running the store had actually been nice.

He'd laughed when she'd caught a picture of him, Hibiki, and a younger man on the counter.

Ren had told her the three of them had been best friends for years now and was glad to hear Hibiki had finally gotten the job he had wanted for so long.

The dark, suave man had even picked out some very nice clothes for her and given her a handmade dress for free, stating that it was too beautiful to not go with her.

He had a pretty amazing sense of fashion and told her to come back whenever she needed anything else.

Levy stared out the window of the car.

"You're still mad, aren't you?" Levy asked.

"I'm angry about several things, Ren flirting with you isn't one. He and Hibiki and Yuki are all like that. I'm pissed that your landlord has the gall to charge that much for such a shitty room. I'm still angry over Rogue and Sting. And I'm a bit more than annoyed at the police you work with for even thinking to shoot at me earlier. Were I not a Dragon with a load of patience and control, I may have just wiped the floor with both them and the gang for the hell of it." He growled.

Levy looked at the floorboard.

He reached to take her hand and kissed the back of it.

"But you? I'm not upset in the least with you. I still wish you'd leave the force, but if you really want to stay..."

"I want to leave...but I need to do something too." She said.

"You can work with us. We haven't had an Archival Mage on our side since Freed failed to learn any of their Magic."

"But...I don't know any either."

"Hibiki can teach you the arts. I don't want you doing any Magic without me though." He pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked behind the building where everyone who stayed there parked.

"But-" Levy started to speak.

"No." Gajeel growled. "Last time..." He sighed. "Last time scared me. I don't want to risk you getting lost in your Magic again. I...I was terrified Levy."

She looked where he rested his head on the steering wheel and held his hand tighter.

"I thought I lost you. If you hadn't come back to me, I'm not sure I could have survived believing I got you killed."

"I would have snapped out eventually. Passed out or something." Levy said.

"No baby, you wouldn't. When a Mage sinks into the Aether inside them like that, there is very, very little chance of coming out again on your own. Most never come back at all. Even with help and guidance. A Dragon is the only being that can forcibly pull a Mage out. But I couldn't do that to you."

"Why?" Levy felt nervous about his answer.

"You'd be changed. If I had pulled you out by force, I could have seriously hurt your mind doing it. It'd be like striping away the ability to control your mind. I had to do it to a man once and he now fears his own Magic. His ability to rationalize his fears is gone. He feels afraid of everything. He copes, but he's not the same as before. I couldn't do that to you."

She shuddered. To not be able to control her emotions would be horrible.

"Laxus...he's a Light Dragon technically, and his Light Dragon mother left him the ability to become a beacon, but even that isn't a guarantee of return if the Mage gets pulled under harder by their fears and worries." Gajeel said.

Gajeel looked at her. "Please don't try to use your Magic without me there."

She nodded. "I won't."

He sighed. "I don't say this to scare you Levy, I just don't want you to think using Magic is an easy thing. Winning control of your inner Aether from the Flow is a difficult task. And it's a constant battle for some."

"Do Dragons fight too?" Levy asked.

Gajeel shook his head.

"We don't pull from ourselves. We pull from the Aether around us. Even on this side of the Veil Aether is abundant enough for most Dragons and Mages to access freely. Mages pool it inside and have to constantly replenish. Dragons have a kind of bond with Aether and mold it to our will. Story says that Aether came from the evaporated blood of the first Dragon when Humans killed her in order to take her Magic. I think a part of that might be true because I've never had to fear the Aether taking me over like with a Human."

Levy frowned. "Story goes that Aetheris despised the Humans who killed her so much that even in death, her energy still tried to consume them. And that is why Humans have to fight to use their Magic unless they pay proper respects to the ancient Dragon's Temple. Freed underwent the trials when he was younger and ever since, he's never had to fight for his Magic. You might try asking him. I can only take you to the Temple, I'm not allowed inside the trials due to being a Dragon."

"I...I'll think on that." She said.

He nodded. "Lets get your stuff inside."

She felt the cool air on her hand as he let it go and got out of his car.

 **xXx**

Gajeel wasn't entirely ready to face the boys yet.

He carried most of Levy's bags inside and she grabbed the backpack she had stuffed her uniform into along with the few outfits she had.

He glanced at his shop, glad to see Cobra and Kinana hadn't abandoned the place while he was gone.

Levy followed him to the bar and they went to the elevator.

He looked up at the camera in the elevator and sighed as the doors opened.

As they stepped out he heard talking stop.

They both looked at Rogue and Sting.

Rogue started to get up.

"Sit. I don't have time for your shit right now."

Gajeel kept walking to the elevator leading to the veil.

Levy stood beside him in the enclosed space.

Her scent was addicting.

It was why he'd had to speed home.

Much longer in the confines of his car and he might have just pulled over.

The doors opened again and he led the way to the veil.

"So...you have family here after all?" She asked.

"Rouge is somewhat family, yes. His father is my fathers cousin, so I guess he's a cousin of sorts to me. Had I known he would be using his Dragon magic for stupid shit like this, I'd have kept him on this side of the veil." He sighed as he reached to open his bedroom door.

Levy followed him in.

He set her bags down on the floor.

"I'm sure...all you need to do is teach him. Be his family. He seems like a good kid. It's that other one I don't trust. He glared at us and that says a lot."

"He hates Dragons, despite being one." Gajeel said. "But I guess you're right about Rogue. He's a good kid, or at least, he could be."

"You should go talk to him."

Gajeel scoffed. "I have plenty of things I'd rather be doing." He said. "Laundry, cleaning, cooking, getting every scale on my body ripped off with pliers."

She visibly cringed and he regretted adding the last bit. He honestly enjoyed cooking, and sometimes doing laundry, and he usually kept his part of the Sanctuary clean.

"Then I will." She said.

"Then I'll do the other things. Aside from the scale ripping." He grinned as he started pulling her new clothes from their bags and tearing tags off.

She shook her head at him as she headed back for the elevator.

He waited until she was gone before pulling the thing he'd shoved to the bottom of one of her bags out.

He let the silky material flow over his fingers.

The sheer black thing was little more than a nightie, but it was the fabric that made it totally indecent for normal wear.

He'd grabbed it from the shop while Ren had one of his girls helping Levy learn how to match up tops to bottoms in a fashionable way.

Ren had admired how it caught his eye so easily, but honestly, it was the image of the glittering black fabric hanging on Levy that had caught him.

Sheer enough that nothing would be hidden from his sight, but giving the feeling of complete coverage that Levy would feel comfortable with.

All the important bits were covered with a solid version of the black fabric and the panties that went with it were simple but sexy.

Gajeel tossed the rest of her clothes in the basket with some of his dirty clothes.

He carried the scrap of fabric in one hand while holding the basket with the other.

He headed for the door and walked across the walkway to the room they had set up to be the laundry room.

A simple pool of Aether heated water, with a constant filtering of everything but fabrics from it using the same Aether. He dumped the basket in the water and watched it swirl around from the spell as he activated it. He carefully dipped the other fabric into the water, staying clear of the swirl of fabric in the middle.

This needed to be hand washed due to being delicate.

He hung it on the wires above the grate where the Aether blew in the hot, fresh air for their sanctuary. There were vents everywhere, but the biggest was here.

He moved back to the pool and reached to begin fishing the clothes back out as the Aether pulled every bit of dirt or ink from his clothes and the water smelled clean again.

He started to hang things up to dry, knowing it wouldn't take long. Never did.

As soon as everything was dry, he would get to work on dinner since their mission was over and their old routine could start again.

He was just coming out of the laundry room when Mira came through the veil.

"You left Levy with those two?"

"She wanted to talk to Rogue." He shrugged.

"Well...she just went back up in the elevator when I came down. I think Sting said something because Rogue was yelling at him about hurting her feelings and now Laxus is kicking his ass too."

Gajeel hurried to put the basket of folded clothes by his door and moved for the veil.

"I'll kick that little shit's ass."

"Calm down Gajeel, let Laxus handle Sting. You need to go get Levy before she runs away."

Gajeel nodded and rushed out the veil.

 **xXx**

Levy pushed the doors to the mall open and stepped out into the parking lot.

She reached for her phone as she felt someone come up behind her.

"Levy?"

She whirled to face Natsu, the pink haired security guard.

"Sorry, did I set an alarm off?"

He laughed. "No. I just saw you hauling ass out here. I thought I might ask what was the matter? Metal head make you mad?"

She sighed. "No. It was...Sting. He said..." She looked at the ground between them. "He said Rogue didn't need anyone to help him learn, he just needed to get out of there and then he called me..."

Natsu reached to touch her shoulder. "What?"

"He called me a hypocritical whore because I'm supposed to be a cop and yet I'm sleeping with the worst criminal in Magnolia."

"You ran out because of that?" Natsu frowned as she looked up.

"He also started to use his Magic on me until Rogue stood between us and started yelling at him. Then Mira and Laxus came out of the elevator and Laxus caught a couple words and the look on his face when he looked at me...I was just scared."

Natsu sighed. "Come on Lev. Come sit for a minute." He urged her towards the bench outside the door.

"I...I am what he said though. Until I quit, I am a hypocrite."

Natsu scoffed as she sat beside him.

"Don't listen to his shit. Us Dragons are a widely varied bunch. Look at me, before Gajeel pulled me in this group, I was a misfit arsonist. Not violent mind you, and the local demolition groups actually hired me to burn out buildings with my magic because it made them collapse inward. But I was a lost Dragon, like Rogue. My father left when I was a kid because he got sick being on this side. My mother died when I was born."

Natsu leaned back. "Lucy's a bit of a hypocrite too you know." Levy frowned at the name. "You know how her father pretty much owns the shipping industry in this country, and yet she worked her ass off from the bottom of the chain in the newspaper company she now owns."

"You're Lucy's boyfriend? She always said...you were not the kind to hang around her fathers company so that's why you never came to her parties. I thought she was just dating some lower class guy who'd managed to fit her personal preferences." Levy laughed.

"Hey, I do fit them. Most of them. I'm fit, strong, smart when I want to be, funny, caring, and can take care of myself and her. I'm just a bit lacking in the humanity part."

Levy smiled. "I guess she can't have everything."

He laughed. "Yeah, but seriously, I wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world. She accepts that I'm a Dragon and takes the snide comments about her climbing the company with a grain of salt. You should take some notes from her." Levy nodded. "You're not a hypocrite either Lev. You can be a cop and still work with Dragon Scale. We aren't criminals. Gajeel just has a very colorful past." Natsu said.

She nodded and looked up as the doors opened.

"Really, you can see the big lug does care, so give it a shot, alright?" Natsu stood up, catching Gajeel's attention.

She could visibly see Gajeel relax at the sight of her as he came closer.

Natsu brushed his shoulder.

"Take care of her, alright boss?"

"Shut up and go back to work."

"Yes sir. And you need to work on finding me a night shirt partner."

Gajeel looked at him. "Mira's brother is finally done training, he'll be in by the end of the week, said he'd be taking a shift if you want."

"Sure. Another Mage would be great. Is he a Demon too?"

"No, Beast. Her sister is coming in too to take over the pet shop so Andy can retire. She's an Animal Mage."

Levy frowned. How many Mages worked here?

Gajeel turned back to her as Natsu sighed. "Good."

She looked up at him as he stood in front of her.

"I thought you had run away from me." He sighed.

She looked at the ground.

"I...thought about it. Seeing Sting ready to use his Magic on me just because he hates Dragons...it terrified me. It was worse than the incident Kinana went through the other day."

Gajeel huffed. "Fuck. Now I really want to beat the shit out of that punk." He knelt in front of her. "Laxus told me to go on up, said he was handling it just fine. I didn't know he'd tried to use Magic on you..."

Levy leaned against him. "I was so scared as I saw his hands glowing, and then Rogue stepped between us and started yelling at him and Mira and Laxus came down and I just wanted out of there."

She shook slightly now that the adrenaline was wearing off and the realization at how close she had been to destructive Magic was hitting her.

 **xXx**

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'll take care of him. Both of them."

"Don't punish Rogue. He tried to help me."

"I'm still going to kick his ass for the reports I'm going to have to hand in to both the Chief of Police and the King of Fiore. But I guess I'll go easier on him since he does have a good heart. Enough to know to protect you." He pulled away slightly. "Now, come back down and lets get dinner. I think Mira is about done with prep, so I need to help her cook."

Levy nodded and he held her hand as they walked back in.

Kinana and Cobra had locked up his shop almost half an hour ago and he glanced in to see that they had cleaned it spotless before leaving.

Good. He'd get this thing settled between him and Levy over the weekend while he was closed up. Normally he used the weekend to work the books for the mall, but ever since Freed had joined Dragon Scale, the man was showing himself to be quite proficient at running the businesses up top.

And that was his hobby. His real focus went to the research and literary assistance to the group and as a extra pair of hands for Laxus in the computer shop to handle booking and organization.

The Lightning Dragon was notorious for the mess in his workspace that had slowly begun to creep into the shop.

Having Freed was a godsend even if he was shitty as a field agent or the group.

Gajeel led her back to the bar and Bacchus made his way to the hallway before they could get to the elevator and held out a bottle of dark liquid.

"Cana made it up this week. Said she'll put more work into making sure there's a bottle every week as long as you bring the empty ones back."

Gajeel nodded and got into the elevator as the lean man went back to the bar.

Levy frowned as Gajeel held up the bottle to the light.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Pure Fey Whiskey." Gajeel grinned. "Cana is one of the only ones on either side licensed to brew it. Due to how hard it is to make it."

"It's hard to make?" Levy asked as the doors opened again.

"Oh yeah. It's not the whiskey that's the problem, it's the Fey part. A Mage has to actually work the whiskey carefully with Aether to give it a Magical effect, normally most go with simple things like elemental resistance, enhanced flow, or regeneration. Cana gives me some worked in with a heavy duty dampener." Gajeel explained as he stood in the main room. "Most wouldn't want a dampener, but I use it to dull down the flow of the Aether in me when I want to feel things like a human would. It helps me blend in most times. Ironically enough, being drunk helps me hide from Humans better."

He turned to look where Laxus was sitting with Sting.

"Got him under control?" Gajeel asked.

"Mostly, yes." Laxus nodded.

Gajeel faced Rogue.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just-"

He was cut off when Gajeel punched him in the jaw.

The boy fell back and looked up at him.

 **xXx**

Levy gasped as Gajeel hit him.

"Gajeel!"

"He's fine. He knows he deserved it." Gajeel shrugged as he dropped down to stare at Rogue on the floor. "You ever cause me trouble like this again and I don't care if we are related, I will kick your ass."

Rogue nodded. "I'm sorry."

Gajeel sighed. "But, since you did try to protect Levy, I didn't think you deserved the beatings today."

Levy watched him stand up again and help the kid up.

"Now, lets go get some ice for that." Gajeel looked over at Laxus. "I'll go help Mira finish dinner, so come down when you're ready."

Laxus nodded and watched them leave.

Levy stood beside Gajeel in the elevator heading down.

Rogue leaned around his other side to look at her.

"I'm really sorry Sting did that. And said that..." Rogue said.

She shook her head. "It's alright. You shouldn't talk with that swelling though."

He nodded.

His jaw was gaining a bit of dark swelling on the left side where Gajeel's fist had hit.

The doors opened and Gajeel led them both to the large community kitchen.

Mira looked up from her spot at the counter.

"All settled out?" She asked.

"Laxus is dealing with Sting. But we might have to stick him in the Aether pool for a while." Gajeel shrugged as he went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of iced gel.

He tossed it to Rogue as Levy pulled a kitchen towel from the closet and helped him wrap it a little.

The boy moved to sit against the wall and held the pack to his jaw.

"Can I help?" Levy asked Mira.

"Sure, you can make up the eggs. I boiled them already, but haven't done much else. I was working on these two salads."

Levy nodded.

The potato salad did look good.

 **xXx**

Gajeel sighed as he listened to Levy laughing.

Sting had decided to join, and sat sulking in the corner, pushing at the food on his plate.

Laxus reached for the bowl of rolls and Gajeel handed them to him.

"What's the matter Gajeel? You're quiet." Levy said.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about when I started this project with the Magic Council. They thought I would never be a good regional Master."

Laxus huffed. "You're a great Master. Fiore hasn't had this kind of peace from Magic ever."

Gajeel nodded. "I originally started out by myself almost eighteen years ago."

"You started working this at sixteen?" Levy frowned.

"Well...my father had recently left with most of the other Dragons, so I needed something." Gajeel said.

Laxus nodded. "A couple years later, when I was seventeen, my father left too."

"Wait, Gajeel is the older one?"

He looked at the surprise on Levy's face.

"Only by a year." Laxus said. "Anyway, I found him on this side, kicking a shitty gang out of this building."

"We didn't really do much with the mall until Makarov approached us." Gajeel said. "He's a Guildmaster for this region and most registered Mages work with him to live on this side in peace. He even has us on his books as people to go to with the really serious stuff. He's been a great friend to Dragon Scale for years."

"Wait, Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail?" Levy frowned. She looked at Laxus. "I thought your last name was Dreyar too?"

Laxus laughed. "Yeah...I had to come all the way out here to meet my grandfather. My mother was his second child, his first being a piece of shit who tried to get in my good graces by claiming he'd be my father 'since mine abandoned me so young' and all. I kicked his ass and told his to never insult my father again."

"Rai apparently crossed over and met her during his mission for my father." Gajeel said. "Brought her back and she lived as his Mate until Laxus's birth caused the Aether to take her."

Laxus looked at the table and Mira took his hand.

Levy looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was either the Aether take her or she died. My father and I used to visit her at the edge of the Aether Fields every few months to see how she was doing. Aetheris took her from us to save her, seeing how much she loved her Dragon Mate despite being Human." Laxus said. "Some say she hates Humans, but she doesn't. She hates Humans who don't show favor to Dragons. Neutral Humans get treated as such. She spent almost ten years of my life healing from the damage my Magic had caused her body. And up until my father left to join her, Aetheris was turning her into one of us and training her."

"So she is alive?" Levy asked.

"Yeah." Laxus nodded.

She looked at Gajeel and he sighed. "Yes, my father is still alive too, and my mother. My mother went into the Feilds with the older Dragons to get them settled. She never came back because you can't leave unless Aetheris allows. And when I was sixteen, my father joined her."

"Why are the Dragons leaving?" Levy asked.

Laxus and Gajeel sighed.

Gajeel looked up at the other man. Even Mira didn't know the answer to that question.

Rogue just looked confused.

"It...it's the new deal with the Magic Council." Gajeel said. "Even Human Mages fear a day that Dragons will reign again and in order to avoid being hunted to death by the vast amount of Humans, our kind have decided to fade into the Fields instead."

"You say that as if they are never coming back." Levy frowned.

Mira shook her head. "No, you said that as if you will be joining them someday." She looked at Laxus. "I forbid it. You aren't allowed to leave."

Laxus sighed. "Eventually, even us stragglers will have to go. Gajeel and I are Kings. Natsu would be had Igneel not seceded to Blaze before the kid was taken in and changed by Igneel."

"Technically, Rogue is King of the Shadow Dragons, and if my insticts are true, Cobra is the last of the Poison Dragons, which makes him the King of the Earth Dragons."

"This is confusing, how many kinds of Dragons are there?" Levy frowned.

"Seven main types. Metal, fire, water, earth, air, light, and dark. I'm King of Metal, Cobra of Earth, Laxus of Light, and Rogue of Dark."

"You said Shadow before."

Gajeel shrugged. "Shadow and Dark are the same, but the implications when saying Dark are a bit negative." Levy nodded. "Technically, there are eight types, but no one has seen a Creation Dragon since Anima and my grandfather left."

"She was a Creation Dragon?" Levy asked.

Gajeel laughed. "He actually. My grandfather's Mate is male. My grandfather didn't have children with Anima by blood, he had my father with another Metal Dragon before they killed her. She was powerful, but insane. Her hatred for Humans had driven her so mad even Aetheris wouldn't take her into the Fields. So Anima helped his Mate raise my father and well, we all turned out fine. My father was an amazing King until he passed it to me."

"So there are no other Creation Dragons?" Levy asked.

"Not since Aetheris and Anima, no. Some rumors went around millennia ago when Aetheris was killed that she had a child with the Human who had killed her before he betrayed her, but I've no idea how true that is." Laxus said.

 **xXx**

Levy could only stare at them.

"Anyway, we need to get this cleaned up." Gajeel said. "It's getting late and I'd like some sleep eventually."

Levy nodded and started to help them clean everything up.

How could anyone hate a Dragon so much they killed one?

And how could a man kill the mother of his child just because she was a Dragon?

She needed to know the truth.

Something in her was clawing for it.

Reading scraps of Dragon lore from those books the two had stolen had gotten her curious. All this just made her want to find out why Magic really existed and what happened all those years ago with the formation of the Aether.

There had to be Magic before Aetheris was so brutally killed, because there was just no way she created all this Magic from her death. Even if she was a Creation Dragon.

It was too bad she couldn't talk to Anima. Gajeel's grandfather would be very useful to talk to.

Her force wanted her to stay undercover as long as possible with Gajeel, keeping tabs on him.

With this new information, she had to wonder if that wasn't because he was a King of Dragons.

She looked up as Gajeel came to her.

He looked at Laxus. "At the very least, he'll need to go into the Box." Gajeel motioned at Sting.

"Yeah. Since he can't seem to just accept being a Dragon easily."

Gajeel put his arm around Levy's shoulders and led her out to the central area.

"You're quiet now." He said as he led her towards their room.

Great, now she was thinking as if they were together.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how I really want to know the truth."

"And that is why you'll be a great Archive Mage. Hibiki is always striving for the truth and to fill the Lacrima Archives with all knowledge."

Levy sighed. "I want to know things I think only Aetheris herself could tell me. If she is the oldest Dragon, then I guess my quest is lost."

Gajeel pushed his door open.

"Anima is the oldest. He was around a good century before her. He is probably the oldest known being. I think my father once told me that he is the embodiment of Magic."

"But I can't talk to him either." Levy grumbled.

Gajeel shrugged. "You could, but I don't think you'd ever come back. And I couldn't lose you like that."

Levy nodded.

"I got you something." Gajeel said.

She frowned. He urged her towards the bathroom.

"I hope you like it."

She looked at him before moving towards the room and opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gajeel watched her close the door behind her and hurried to pull his shirt off and kick his boots to their usual position by the door.

He didn't normally have them up by the bed.

He was just finished pulling his belt off and putting it on the shelf it went on with his wallet, when she opened the door again.

God that looked so much better on her.

"I..." She blushed slightly. "I'm not sure this suits me."

He shook his head. "It's perfect."

"But...it doesn't cover much."

He stepped forward as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"That's the point." He said.

He looked down at those soft brown eyes and pale skin.

The nightie didn't do her justice at all.

He'd need to find something better. Maybe send her shopping with Mira.

Hell knew that Demon had a taste for expense and luxury. He'd definitely be surprised with what she came up with for Levy.

Levy looked down.

"You're gorgeous and I want to see you." He growled.

She held herself tighter.

Just looking at her in that sheer black fabric was arousing.

But she was nervous and maybe a little scared.

He'd have to bite her.

He didn't want to before, but she was still fighting her attraction to him.

"Come on baby." He knelt in front of her.

Those tiny panties barely covered her and she shifted as his position put him level with her middle.

He pulled her into his arms as he stood and she reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Levy...I really want you. Please be my Mate?" He asked as he carried her up to their bed.

She buried her face against his neck, but he felt her nod against his skin.

Now he could bite her.

He laid her down in the middle of his bed and looked down at her as she pulled her legs up and covered her stomach with her arms again.

"Are you really sure you will want me as a Mate?" She looked up at him.

He grinned as he unsnapped the metal button on his pants.

"Absolutely." He growled.

She gasped as he shoved his pants off and shoved them to the edge of the bed.

He could smell that she was a virgin, which he was both glad and worried about.

He settled over her tiny body and leaned to lick her neck.

Her tiny hands eased away from her skin enough to touch his and he put his mouth over her pulse.

"Gajeel."

He growled at the sound of his name in such a soft, almost scared tone. Not scared, nervous.

Her hands splayed over his sides and he let his fangs brush her sensitive skin.

 **xXx**

Levy couldn't take a breath as she stared at the ceiling.

His fangs broke skin as he bit her.

Like a vampire from the stupid romance stories.

Except he wasn't drinking her blood.

Instead, as he licked over the wound, she could feel her blood burning. It spread over her body quickly with every beat of her heart.

Suddenly, his hands on her hips felt too warm.

Her skin felt too sensitive.

"What..." She tried to look at him.

His red eyes met hers before he kissed her.

That warmth covering her body hit her tongue.

He pulled back.

"The Dragon's bite." He said. "It won't hurt you. I can honestly promise that."

"I...everything is..."

"I know." He traced his fingers over her bare thigh and it was enough to send a flood of heat to her center.

This was like the bath earlier, but worse.

Before, she could fight it.

Now, thanks to his bite, she couldn't even think to resist.

"This...must make sex for you much easier." She mumbled.

"No." He nipped at her collarbone. "No other woman would ever feel this. I could bite Mira and all she'd do is try and beat me. You're the only one who will ever react to my bite like this. It's the Dragon's Mating bite."

She felt his fingers over her waist, slowly working the sheer nightie off.

His warm hands were gentle, but what he had done caused her to be so sensitive that these soft touches were arousing.

 **xXx**

Gajeel could feel her start to lose control to the bite.

It was almost more than he'd predicted.

She was so damn sensitive to his touch already.

He pulled the nightie off her and leaned to kiss her again.

Her eyes glazed over for a moment before closing.

He ran his hands over her, just stroking her skin softly, but feeling her body react to his every touch.

As he eased his mouth over her neck, down to her collarbone, she kept the tiny sounds she was making inside.

"Cry out for me baby." He breathed in her ear. "I want to hear you."

She forced her eyes open.

"But..."

"No one will hear you through my walls, don't worry about that. And I love hearing you."

She blushed slightly until he brought his mouth down on her left breast.

She moaned as he licked.

Her cries got slightly louder as he tweaked her other nipple with his left hand.

His right arm braced to support him from crushing her.

Gajeel teased her until she was right on the edge.

Her hands found his back and he swore the little nails digging into his shoulders were going to leave scars if she broke skin.

Somehow, the thought made him want those scars.

He eased down her body, giving tiny licks and nipping her hip to keep her on edge.

He spread her legs and she looked down at him.

His little Mate had no idea how erotic she looked from here.

She didn't fight him as he eased her panties off and looked at the tiny, soft blue curls. That should have been a clue for her that she wasn't normal. No Human without Magic had anything but normal colored hair.

Her body was just about ready for him, but he knew with his size and strength, it would need more.

He leaned in and spread her folds with his fingers.

"Gajeel...I..."

He looked up at her and saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

He growled as he licked over her.

She gasped from the intensity of it.

 **xXx**

Levy blinked as she stared at Gajeel.

His warm, tanned skin looked so dark against her thighs where he used his arms to keep her spread to him.

Never in her life had she thought anyone would do this to her.

A moment since the bath she had fantasized about doing this to him, knowing he hadn't found release then.

But as he pushed his tongue into her, she could feel her body reacting.

She flushed with embarrassment as he made her wet and then licked it up.

His thumb brushed over her clit with just a little force and she cried out his name as he forced her to come.

He didn't pull away until she was coming down again.

"Much better." He growled.

That rumble to his voice was sexy.

She tilted her head again to watch as he eased up her body.

She caught sight of his erection and blushed.

He was huge.

Granted, he was a big man, but still.

He braced his arms beside her and looked down at her.

"Look at me Levy."

She looked up to meet his red eyes.

"I..."

"I will never hurt you again." He had promised that before too.

She gasped as he reached between them and she looked as he pulled her body to lift her up a little.

He pulled a pillow to push under her hips to support her.

Levy watched as he positioned himself before meeting his eyes.

"You are my Mate Levy. You are made for me."

She nodded almost drugged by the way her body was already prepared for him.

She looked down as he pushed into her slightly.

He was so big that it was only thanks to his bite that it didn't hurt as he stretched her.

She knew now that if he had taken her without the bite, it would have hurt so badly.

His body tensed as he slowly eased into her.

It was something else to watch his length push into her.

Every bit of her was so sensitive, especially after the first orgasm.

Gajeel pushed past her barrier and she felt a twinge of pain. Then he slid fully inside her and she shuddered.

Nothing could have ever felt like this.

Having him fill her so completely was almost enough to push her over the edge again.

He gripped her hips so gently, but with such a strength that she knew he was going to be in complete control.

He eased back out to the tip before surging into her again.

She cried out at the feeling of him stroking untouched nerves.

Levy couldn't force herself to keep quiet with the way he started slow and worked up to pounding into her.

 **xXx**

Gajeel could feel it as she came twice.

Her hands had long fallen to his arms and her short nails were leaving scratches as she tried to hold on to him.

He leaned over her slightly to change the angle and her fingers twisted in the sheet under her head as she came again.

This time though, he followed her.

He shuddered as her walls clenched on him while he spilled into her.

He growled her name as she screamed his.

She went weak under him and he saw how hard she worked to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep baby." He whispered as he pulled out of her.

He pushed the pillows around on his bed as he found his favorite to put under her head.

He pulled the blankets over them both as he settled beside her.

Levy fell into sleep the moment he wrapped her up in his warmth.

He sighed as he looked at her.

Such a beautiful tiny mate.

And she was his.

He held her close as he let himself fall asleep.

 **xXx**

Levy sat at the counter in Gajeel's shop two days later.

She was still exhausted from the day he'd spent making love to her yesterday.

Her body ached, in a good way.

Even now, just looking at him made her warm.

He was her Dragon.

She had quit working with the police.

Her stuff would be sent to the mall by one of her old friends in the unit.

Now, she would work with Dragon Scale.

Honestly, she couldn't complain.

The hours were better, the job was funner, and the benefits were great.

So very great.

She just had to wonder when they would get another job.

She turned to look at Gajeel as he pulled the curtain open.

"If you have any trouble with it, come back and I'll see what I can do." Gajeel said to the young woman who followed him towards the counter.

He stood behind Levy and finished the payment process.

The woman scribbled her name on the receipt he handed her.

Levy looked up at him and he reached to brush his fingers through her hair before taking the copy back and putting it away.

The woman walked out as Gajeel leaned down.

"Bored?" He asked.

"Maybe a little." Levy sighed.

"You can always go harass everyone. Maybe Mira will close early and take you shopping."

Levy scrunched up her nose. She hated shopping.

But she did like Mira.

She shook her head.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. We'll be done in about an hour anyway. Then we'll go to dinner." He said.

She nodded and he tilted her head back to kiss her.

Levy watched him look up to see the next person from his appointment book.

Her rough, metal studded, hard headed Dragon was so sweet and gentle to her.

She loved it.

And him.

Quitting her job as a cop wouldn't be as hard of a transition as she'd thought.

Spending time with Gajeel was infinitely better.

She just hoped something else came up soon for her to work on.

 **xXx**

AN: Last chapter of this arc. Technically it is finished, but I would like to keep going with another arc if anyone can give me some good ideas for cases. I'm not really thinking of any. I left some things I wanted to finish up, but can't think of a case to finish them in. So I'm leaving a big 'help' sign down here if anyone can give me some good cases to work with.


End file.
